Dark Lines Crossed
by txalb
Summary: Buffy comes to LA to help Anne and her kids during Angel’s dark period.
1. Phone Call

Title: Dark Lines Crossed

Author: txalb

Rating: PG-13 (to be on the safe side)

Spoilers: Pretty much all of 'The Thin Dead Line'

Summary: Buffy comes to LA to help Anne and her kids during Angel's 'dark period.'

A/N: This is my response to a challenge sent out by Rachel. I hope I did it justice. The challenge requirements will be posted at the end of the story.

A/N 2: I am a B/A shipper, and this will be a B/A story. Please don't flame me because of that…although now that I think about it, I've never been flamed before, so bring it on.

A/N 3: Please, let me know what you think. Tell me what you think works, and doesn't work for the story. I want to become a better writer and letting me know what I need to do to become better would really help me out. There's also that really big plus where my writing becomes more entertaining for ya'll. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 1

_/ Buffy, hi. It's Anne. I know it's been a while since we last spoke but…I kinda need your help. Something's goin' on with the police in this area and I think it's your kinda help that we need. I understand if you can't come, I'll just get the boys to handle it. You know where we are if you change your mind. Bye. /_

Buffy stood in the kitchen listening to the message Anne left her. The decision to go and help was not a difficult one. She and Anne had been exchanging letters since the summer Buffy ran away. Anne kept her updated on everything that was going on and Buffy left an open invitation to come and help if she was ever needed.

The only problem was the timing. With Glory on the loose, her mother's illness, and her sister just having found out that she was the key, it couldn't have been worse.

All this was compounded by the dreams about Angel that she had been steadily ignoring since they began. Dreams of him being swallowed by inky blackness. Of shadows surrounding him and becoming him. She was forced to constantly remind herself that they decided it was better not to see each other ever, even for those brief moments. It dredged up too many memories and left her in emotional turmoil. Of course the call gave her an excuse to actually go to LA without the added complications of confronting her friends with the fact that she was needed.

Her decision made, she picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number to the Magic Box.

"Thank you for calling the-"

"Giles it's me," she interrupted.

"Oh Buffy. Yes, what's the problem?"

"Is it at all possible for me to leave for a little while? I have a friend that needs my help."

"Now? Buffy, I would think that with what is going on here-"

"I know, and I wouldn't normally ask with everything that's going on but it's important."

"Are you sure that this is wise? You have responsibilities here."

She brushed off his protests, thoughts of those she left in LA in her mind, "But I have obligations other places as well. Other people need me, not just the Hellmouth."

He sighed, "Where will you be going?"

"LA."

"Buffy-"

She cut him off before he could begin his protestations, "Giles this has nothing to do with Angel. The fact that my friend lives in LA is a coincidence. Nothing more."

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidence."

She paused and thought about the statement for long moments. "Well you got me there, but Giles I promise. This has nothing to do with him. I probably won't even see him the entire time I'm there."

She heard another sigh over the connection and could practically feel him cleaning his glasses.

"Alright," he conceded. "But what are you going to do about your sister and mother."

She smiled when she realized she had won him over, "Ok, well, I've thought about this, and if I can I'm gonna take them with me."

"Hmm, that might be for the best. Where will you stay?"

She chewed on her lower lip, "Well, with dad gone, I figured we'd stay at his house. I still have a key and it's not like he'd even notice if we were actually there."

"Very well. Make sure you leave a number where we can reach you just incase."

"Sure. And Giles, you're the best."

In his typical British way he ignored the last part of the sentence, "Anytime. Goodbye."

She placed the phone on the hook when she heard the dial tone and sighed. Now all she needed to do was convince her mom that they needed to go to LA.

**xoxox**

Anne looked at the address written on a piece of paper she carried in her hand before quietly entering the new Angel Investigations building. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was worried. Her friend's opinions of her had always mattered, and she was scared he would look down on her for what she had done. It was a foolish thought, she knew, but she couldn't help the doubts that swamped her. Sometimes she was only the scared waif of a girl living on the streets…no matter how far she had come.

As soon as he saw her, Gunn jumped up, "Annie! What's up, girl? I haven't seen you in a while. Come here!" She smiled at him and opened her arms for a hug. He grasped her tightly before letting her go, "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Well, I just thought I'd see how the other half lives," she looked around, "and strangely enough, it's not that different."

Gunn laughed and turned her towards Wesley and Cordelia.

"We like to think of it as early American dilapidation," Cordelia said and shook Anne's hand. "Hi. I'm Cordelia."

"Anne."

"Wesley Wyndham-Price. Nice to meet you."

"Anne here runs a teen shelter over on Crenshaw, not too far from my hood," said Gunn.

She lightly slapped his arm, "Oh Gunn, all this time and you still remember!" Anne said mockingly.

He chuckled, "Alright, alright, I get it. But I've been busy. I've been working."

"Well, if you're not too busy, mind if I run something by you?"

**xoxox**

Buffy swung the doors to her dad's house open and stepped inside, "Finally," she sighed in relief, "ten more minutes in that car and I would have been walking."

Dawn snorted and rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, like you were any better with-"

"Girls could we please not do this now, I really just want to lie down and rest for a few hours," Buffy looked at her mom worried.

"Sure Mom, come on. There's a spare bedroom down the hall. I probably won't be here when you wake up-"

"It's ok. We'll be alright. You go help your friend."

"Thanks Mom."

Once her mother had walked off she turned to Dawn, "I have to go. Will you be ok here?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, if I remember right dad had like a gazillion channels. I'll be fine."

"Ok, just keep the volume down and try not to wake mom up."

"I wasn't going to," Dawn said defensively.

Buffy looked hard at her sister, "Dawn, I need you to stay here, please don't leave this apartment. You know the danger now, and I've got to go. I'm trusting you to do this."

"Buffy it's fine, just go already."

"Ok, here's my friend's number. If you need anything or if there's any trouble, just let me know."

She handed Dawn a slip of paper before quickly hugging her sister and turning to leave.

**xoxox**

"Kenny's not the only one. I've talked to some of the others and they _all_ say the same thing. No provocation, no reason, the police are just terrorizing them." Anne looked over at Gunn while she spoke. Cordelia and Wesley were still researching the third eye and not paying much attention to anything else.

"Renegade cops. Not exactly my usual."

"Oh, that's right. You used to hunt-" she broke off, looking over at Wesley and Cordelia, still researching at the desk.

Gunn followed her gaze and clarified, "Oh, it's cool. It's cool. They know what's what."

"What?" Cordelia asked, looking up from her research.

"I still hunt vampires, but if this job has taught me anything, it's that there's things a lot worse out there than a set of teeth."

Anne nodded, "Like a bunch of overzealous cops beating on my kids." She glanced at her watch, "Speaking of which…I should really get back. The shelter's been getting jammed after sunset, and somebody's got to keep them reined in."

Gunn stood with her, "I'll go with you. I don't think it's safe for you being out there by yourself." He turned to Cordelia and Wesley who were now listening, "I'm gonna head over to the teen center. See if I can figure this thing out."

"Oh, gee, and miss out on this exciting case we're working on?" Cordelia said sarcastically. Anne looked at her for clarification, "One of Wesley's wealthy acquaintances got bit by a demon."

Anne looked taken back, "Are they okay?"

"Uh, for the most part," said Wesley.

Cordelia snorted, "Except for where she grew another eye in the back of her head."

"Oh, that sounds…handy. What kind of demon does that?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Wesley. "Once we know we should be able to deoculate her. I mean, just the one in back."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Oh, yes, Angel Investigations, home of the wicked high creep factor."

Anne looked up startled, thoughts turning to the brooding vampire who had…helped her, "Angel?"

"Oh, our company," said Gunn. "It's named after our former boss. We're planning, uh, on changing it to the Gunn Agency…"

"No, we're not," Cordelia and Wesley said at the same time.

Gunn continued as if he hadn't heard them, "As soon as these two narcissists come to their senses."

"But Angel," Anne questioned, "that…this isn't the guy in the long, black trench coat, is it?"

Gunn looked down at her, "You know him?"

"Yeah," she said. "He tried to help me out a few weeks ago."

Gunn looked over at Cordelia and Wesley who rose up from the desk.

"He did?" Cordelia asked.

"Really?" said Wesley.

They both moved closer anticipating her answer. "But it turned out it was just a scam to screw this law firm."

"Well," Cordelia said brightly, "he hasn't changed a bit."

They both moved back to the table where they continued researching. Gunn turned to Anne, "Come on." And they left for the shelter.

**xoxox**

Buffy walked down the street slowly, the only sound the clicking of her heels. She knew from Anne's letters where the shelter was, but she figured she could get a quick patrol in before meeting her. And, although she refused to give voice to it, she also wanted to see Angel. The dreams had been getting worse. At first she thought it was because her birthday had just passed and was bringing with it unwelcome memories, but when they didn't fade, she knew that it was something else. He needed her.

She lost herself in the memories as she walked, never noticing that the tingling in her stomach was getting stronger. Something grabbed her arm and forcefully spun her around. Reacting without thought, she swung her fist and connected solidly with the person's face. They stumbled back giving her a chance to grab the stake that was tucked into her jacket sleeve.

She looked up at him and sighed, lowering her stake, "Angel! I'm so sorry, you startled me."

"What are you doing here," he growled.

"Well hello to you too." She didn't show it but she was taken back by the hostility in his voice.

"Why did you come here?"

She put a hand on her hip, the right still loosely clutching the stake, "Not that's it any of your business, but I'm here for a friend."

"You don't know anyone here," he sneered, "Try again."

She looked at him long and hard, "What is this Angel? What's wrong with you?" The confusion was plain on her face. If she didn't know any better she would be worried that she was facing Angelus, not Angel. But Angelus had never lashed out at her in hatred like Angel was doing now. His cruelty was never forcefully thrown at her, it was more casual and thoughtless, a smoother seduction. She was more worried than she would like to admit.

Angel on the other hand was in turmoil. He had meant to warn her off, tell her to get out of his town. But now, seeing her here in front of him, he found his resolve fading. Her presence alone was breaking down the walls he had built around himself with no effort on her part. All she did was stand there. He didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want her to see what he had become.

While he was lost in thoughts of her, she had moved closer to him and was reaching out to touch his arm. At her touch his eyes snapped to hers and a look of pure fury flashed across his face. In the blink of an eye he moved several feet away from her.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned again, ice in his voice.

She crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture that he knew all to well, and raised an eyebrow giving, him a stern glare, "I told you. But some of us, and lets be clear on this, it's not me, have chosen not to believe the answer they've been given." Her expression softened and her arms lowered, "What happened to you Angel? Talk to me, please."

The laugh he emitted went straight through her. It chilled her to the marrow of her bones. She hadn't heard that laugh in so long. Memories she thought she had dealt with and boxed away rose to the surface. She was back in the mall with the water pouring down on her. _You made me the man I am today_. That laugh was pure Angelus.

"This coming from you," he laughed again, "That's rich." His voice dropped lower and he stated very slowly and deliberately, "I think you should turn around, go back to the Hellmouth, fuck your little toy soldier senseless, and never come back."

His words shook her to her core, "Angel," she said hesitantly as she stepped towards him.

"Come near me and I'll repay you for what happened with Acathla."

His words stopped her dead in her tracks. He could have punched her in the stomach and it would have had less impact. "What?" it came out in a breathy whisper.

"You heard me," he sneered. "I believe I still owe you for hundreds of years of torment bestowed upon me because of you." The last words were more of a growl as he reached out and grabbed her by the arms, ignoring the spark that flared up between them at the sudden contact, and ignoring the memories of what she had said to him the last time he had held her in this position. _When you kiss me I want to die._ He loomed over her and she cowered before him, just like before, "Leave now."

And with that he turned and walked away.

A small whimper escaped her throat and her legs collapsed under her without his arms to support her. She fell to the ground in almost physical pain. The stake was clutched in her hand so tightly that it cut into her skin and blood ran between her fingers to drip onto the street. But she never noticed. Her mental anguish was too great to take in anything else. Silent sobs shook her tiny frame and she tried hopelessly to hold them back but they still managed to escape tightly closed eyes.

She didn't understand how he could so hurt her after being away from him after all that time.

Long minutes later she climbed to shaky feet, wiping her face. She had a friend to meet and she would be damned if she let his words to her stop her. After several deep breaths she began to walk towards the shelter, unclenching the stake in her fist. The pain was a welcome distraction from her thoughts.

Her decision made she began to build up the wall that would keep her feelings for Angel at bay, at least until she could deal with the situation here.

She would deal with him later.

**Tbc…**


	2. Old Friends

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my story, thanks especially to **CF**, **WhiteWolf 3**, **Just Me**, and **axlgroupie91**. You guys rock. Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, tell me more about this situation." Gunn said as they walked out of the office together.

She fidgeted, not really knowing what his reaction was going to be, and not wanting him to look down on her, "Well it seemed to be really bad. In a more than normal type of way," she paused and hesitantly continued, "so I called in the big gun." He pulled back looking at her in surprise.

"You don't mean-"

"Well this is a little worse than we're used to don't you think," she pleaded with him, trying to make him understand. "It's cops this time. You know, the people who are supposed to protect us."

They started walking down the street again, their pace somewhat slower. There was a brief silence where they were both lost to their own thoughts. Anne was worried about his reaction, and his silence wasn't helping ease her fears. Gunn was thinking about the broken girl he had come to love all those years ago. The one who, despite being broken, had showed more courage than anyone he had ever met. It would be good to see her again.

"Do you think she'll come?" Gunn asked. "I mean, it's been years and things have been crazy down that way I'm told."

"I know. But hey, maybe she won't come," she responded, her fears that she had made the wrong choice growing.

"Anne, you know better than that. Of course she'll come. It's not in her nature to refuse help to people."

"Well maybe by the time she gets here we'll have worked this all out and be able to have a nice visit. I just," she sighed in defeat, "I just miss her, that's all."

Gunn smiled and slung an arm around her shoulder, "We both do, and maybe you're right. Maybe this cop thing is a quick fix."

"Its just, well she's done so much for me, for both of us, and I just wanted her to see what I'm doing with the opportunity that she's given me." She looked up at him, "Does that make any type of sense at all?"

"Sure it does. And nobody can fault you for missin' a friend. I miss her too."

Anne sighed, "You know, it's almost like I've been waiting for something bad to happen so that I'd have an excuse to get her back here."

He chuckled at that, "Couldn't you think of a better way to get her here? But I gotta admit, it will be nice seein' her again. It's been too long."

They both laughed as they approached the entrance to the shelter, Anne's fears appeased, "Thanks again for coming by, Gunn."

"You know I've got your back. I haven't seen this place in forever."

"Yeah," she replied, her mind on another person, "it's been a while."

Neither noticed Angel standing on the roof, listening to their every word.

**xoxox**

Gunn and Anne walked into the shelter, continuing their conversation from outside.

"…and you called her yesterday," Gunn asked.

"No, actually I called her a few hours before I came to see you. But in all honesty, she might not come for a while." At his questioning look she clarified, "Well I didn't actually talk to her, I had to leave a message on her machine."

"Oh, ye of little faith," said a voice from off to the side.

They both whipped their heads around, and huge grins broke over their faces, "Buffy!"

She laughed at their shock and moved from her position against the wall to walk over and give Anne a hug. "Anne, it is so good to see you. How you been," she asked as she pulled away. "This place is so great, and it's all yours?"

Anne shrugged and nodded modestly, "Yeah, this is pretty much what I've been working towards since you last saw me. We've been open for almost two years."

"That's wonderful. And Gunn!" Buffy exclaimed, as she turned to give him a hug.

"Gurl, it is so good to see you, you just don't know." He grinned, hugging her fiercely before releasing her.

"How have things been? You don't call, you don't write," she gently pushed him, "The only time I hear anything is when Anne writes," she gave him a stern glare, "Feel shame."

He laughed, "I got other things on my mind than writing pretty girls all the time." At her look of blatant disbelief which was shared by Anne, he paused and thought about what he just said, "Ok, so maybe I always have girls on the mind…but things have been busy," he argued.

She stifled a laugh and Anne rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they have been."

"Damn straight. Check this out. Right now, I'm running a detective agency with two friends. Which reminds me, I gotta introduce you. You'll love 'em and wanna kill 'em at the same time."

"Really," she said, "can't wait for the introductions. And a detective agency, I'm suitably impressed."

"Yeah, and with just a little more subtle maneuvering on my part, our name will Gunn Investigations."

"Has a nice ring to it," Buffy said, "But Gunn, seriously now, 'subtle?' It's not exactly your middle name."

His mouth dropped in mock shock, he raised his voice and addressed the others standing around, "I cannot believe this. The girl is gone for years and comes back to mock those she left behind."

"Hmm, well that's not exactly what I came back for," She turned to Anne who had been watching them banter back and fourth, "So what's up with the cops in this town. Is this just police brutality, or is it something that's more up my ally?"

Gunn and Anne exchanged glances, "Were not sure," said Anne.

"I was about to question the kids, if you want in on it."

"Sure, Gunn," Buffy responded, "I'm up for it. We doin' the good cop bad cop routine?" She playfully slapped his chest, "I got dibs on bad cop."

He laughed, "I was thinking more along the lines of asking nicely but hey, whatever works."

"Damn," her shoulders slumped in mock disappointment, "and I've gotten really good with the interrogation techniques," she grinned, slid up closer to him, and lowered her voice like she was sharing a great secret, "I'll have you know that I'm a good cop and a bad cop all unto myself."

Gunn put his arm around her and rolled his eyes, "Oh please gurl, like anyone could actually think of you as any type of intimidating."

"I feel the need to intervene now before this turns into an all-night-I'm-better-than-you-fest," Anne piped up. "I'll let you two get to it. I have things to do, just yell if you need me, I'll be in the office." She pulled Buffy away from under Gunn's arm and hugged her again, "Thank you so much for coming."

"Any time." Buffy smiled as Anne walked away and then turned back to Gunn, "So," she clapped her hands and rubbed them together, "you ready for this?"

"Let's get it done."

She gazed out the doorway her smile fading, feeling the tingle that told her that _he_ was near. Her thoughts briefly flashed to their confrontation on the street, but she was pulled from her dark thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Gunn watching her concernedly, "Hey, you ok?"

She visibly shook herself and came back to the present. She plastered a smile on her face and said, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go do this."

**xoxox**

"Look, the cops are trippin', G," said Ray, one of the kids from the shelter. He and several others were sitting on a couch across from Gunn and Buffy who were relaxed in their own chairs.

"Define trippin' for me."

"Out for blood," one of the girls said. "Les got her arm busted up."

"The cops stopped me the other night. He went for his gun, looking to put a cap in my ass, man!"

Buffy crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, "You guys tryin' to play Anne?"

"What?" one of the girls asked in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Ray said, a sneer on his face. "Haven't seen you around lately. You even know what's goin' on?"

"Yo man, that ain't cool," Gunn tilted his head in her direction. "This is Buffy."

Ray paled and several of the others shifted nervously. Buffy just sat there smiling sweetly. "No way, G," Ray said.

"Way, and you better start showin' her some respect."

"Sorry man," he looked her over. "You know, you're a lot smal-"

She leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, cutting him off.

"Not that there's somethin' wrong with that."

Buffy smiled, "Now, answer the question. You playin' her?"

"No way," said Ray answering for the group.

Gunn looked him over, "Anne's no fool, but she's got a blind spot. She wants to trust you all. Now, if I find out you're takin' advantage of that…"

"This ain't no scam, G," Ray said. "We're the victims, man!"

Gunn rolled his eyes, "Victims. Right. So what were you doing when this cop pulled his piece on you?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Ray.

"Oh, so I haven't seen you on Normandy and Fifth dealing? You telling me that wasn't you I seen?"

Ray shook his head, "That's ancient history, man. I gave that up."

Gunn snorted, "Well, do the cops know that? 'Cause maybe they didn't get your e-mail."

"Hey," said one of the girls, "we're not talking about some street sweep the PD does to shut up the moms. Okay, this is war, and everyone's a target."

"She speaks true, G," said Ray, "A hundred percent true."

**xoxox**

Angel slowly slipped away from the window, tearing his eyes away from the small blonde. He had hurt her, he knew that. But he couldn't help but think that it was for the best. The last thing he needed was to be distracted by her. He had to concentrate on his mission.

But she had shaken him. He never expected to see her here in LA of all places. One look from her and she tore down the walls he had been building to keep people out. But he had never been able to keep her out. The only reason he had left her so suddenly on the street was because he knew without a doubt that if he had to look at those tear filled eyes he would break down and beg her to make it all better.

So he lashed out. He knew what his words would do to her and he forced himself not to care. He might as well have cut into her with a knife. He saw her recoil from his onslaught and knew that his words had probably caused permanent damage. When he came back from hell, they never spoke about what had happened, both unwilling to dredge up the painful memories of the past. He knew she had unresolved feelings about it so he struck out, taking her focus off him and onto herself. And it worked. She would probably never speak to him again.

He turned and walked away lost in his thoughts until he nearly bumped into a cop.

"Keep your hands where I can see them."

Angel slowly spread his hands, "I'm sorry, officer, have I done something wrong?"

The cop pulled out his nightstick, "Turn around. Face the fence. Place your hands on your head."

"This is a mistake-" Angel began.

But the cop hit him across the jaw with his nightstick, before forcing him up against the fence. "You're under arrest," he spat out.

"Believe me," Angel said, "you don't wana do this."

Without warning he pushed himself back, using the fence as leverage. His movement forced the officer off him, but, in a show of agility that should have been impossible, the cop rebounded of a parked car, and came right back at him, swinging his nightstick. "You have the right to remain silent."

Angel blocked the swing with his arm and pushed the cop off him again, throwing him into the fence. He bounced back and relentlessly raised his arm to strike, "Anything you say can…"

Angel kicked him in the chest, a blow that should have easily disabled a human, but all it accomplished was forcing the cop back into the fence. Again he rebounded, swinging his stick, "…and will be used against you in a court of law."

Angel punched the cop in the stomach, then the back of his head leveling him to the ground. Angel watched for several seconds, making sure he would stay down, but he didn't move. Satisfied that he wasn't getting back up, he moved down the sidewalk, discarding the plans he had already made for the night in favor of hunting. He hadn't taken more than a few steps before he was stopped in his tracks by the voice of the cop calling out behind him, "You have the right to an attorney."

Angel spun sharply, bringing his arm up just in time to block a blow from the cop, then punch him in the gut, "Should you be unable to afford an attorney one will be appointed to you."

The cop swung again, and Angel blocked, forcing the cop to stagger back. In the second it took him to recover Angel turned and kicked the cop's head off his neck. The head bounced off the windshield and settled on the hood of the car. Angel stared dispassionately at it for a moment, not even thinking about the fact that he had just taken a life, not thinking about the fact that his actions would have once had him cringing in horror. But not this time.

He turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks when the eyes snapped opened, "Do you understand your rights as I have..."

The words slowed and finally came to a halt. The once fresh body slowly turned into a decaying corpse. Angel looked down at the LAPD badge on the chest of the corpse and grabbed it before walking off.

The smell of decay should have clued him in, but he had been too distracted by _her_ presence. Once again citing this as evidence that she made him weak, he walked away.

**Tbc…**


	3. Making Plans

A/N: Thanks to all who read my story and special thanks to **CF**, **Miracle Angel Summers**and** Just Me** for reviewing. I'm telling ya, this reviewing stuff is addicting. So be happy to know that ya'll are feeding my addictions. It's a good thing…it makes me write faster.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So, what do we do?" asked Gunn.

Buffy looked up at him in disbelief, eyebrows raised, "Me? You ask me, the person who just got here, to make up a viable plan on the spur of the moment." She shrugged, "Ok."

Gunn laughed, "That's why we called you."

"Oh yes, but maybe you should wait until you actually hear my plan before you sing my praises." He cocked a questioning eyebrow at her, "Feel like gettin' beat up?" she said cheerily.

"Lord help us all, I knew we should have left things alone. This, this is your great plan." He sighed, "Do I want to know?"

"Gu-unn," Buffy whined, a wounded expression on her face, lower lip sticking out in a pout, "Here I am beating my brains out, trying to think up a good plan, for you might I add, and all I get for it is mocking. Fine, be that way. I'll just go back to Sunnydale and my own brand of evil there."

She moved away as if she were leaving, but he grabbed her arm and halted her, "Kidding, just kidding. You win. I'm willing to take one for the team. Despite the fact that taking one for the team has now evolved into getting the crap beat outta me. Just put the lip away, it should be illegal to twist the will of others with a simple lip."

"That's the spirit," she grinned. "Were gonna need help though. You wanna give your crew a call? It'll be good to see some of 'em again."

"Sure, I gotta go to the office to use the phone though. You ok here?"

"Right as rain." She watched as he walked off and then turned, taking in her surroundings. Her observations didn't last long, as there was a group of five that included Ray standing behind her, each wearing identical expressions of awe.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Are you really _the_ Buffy?"

She quirked an eyebrow at the inflections in the sentence, "Last I checked. Why, do I have something on my face?" she raised a hand to her nose.

"Is it true what they say about you?" Ray asked.

"Well I don't know," Buffy said, a confused look on her face. "What do they say?"

He exchanged glances with the others, "Word is you took out a whole cadre of vamps by yourself."

"And saved Gunn's crew in the process," one of the girls piped up.

"Is that what they say?" she asked.

"Is it true?"

She shrugged, "It was a long time ago. I don't really remember much of what happened while I was here. I tried to repress."

"Man, you're like a legend round here."

There was a long pause, "I am?"

**xoxox**

"She looks happier," Anne said, as Gunn entered her office.

"Well yeah, considering the last time we saw her she looked about ready to slit her wrists."

"Gunn, don't be like that. She was going through a rough spot. Why do you think she was here in the first place?"

"I know, and don't get me wrong, you have no idea how happy I am to see her with a smile on her face." He paused, "Maybe it's just me, but does it seem like she's still in pain, but is tryin' to hide it? Granted that's more than she did last time, but still. I thought things would get better."

Anne sighed, "I know what you mean. But maybe she just needs some more time."

"Time," Gunn exploded, slamming a fist on the desk, "it's been years. Who could have hurt her so much that she still feels the pain of what happened. I just…I just feel like if I could only get my hands on the person who did this to her…"

"I know. But we'll probably never find out. And right now, we need to offer her our support. The letters she sent didn't reveal much, and I thought things were getting better for a while, but then it seemed like they just went downhill."

"Did she say what triggered the change?"

"No. There wasn't even a clue to be found. We just need to let her know that we are here for her and if she ever needs to talk to someone, we're here."

Gunn nodded as the anger seeped out of him, "I guess that's all we can do. Let me call the guys, then I'll get outta your hair."

"No problem."

**xoxox**

Kate walked back to her desk, a file in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. She looked up, startled to see Angel sitting on the edge of her desk.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Haven't seen you in a while."

He shrugged, "I've been busy."

"Yeah, me too. A couple of open cases I've been working. Two women killed in a clothing store. Thirteen lawyers from Wolfram and Hart slaughtered in a wine cellar."

"Real tragedy," Angel said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you seem real broken up by the loss. Anyway, we're still looking into this one."

"Good luck with that."

"I guess you never caught up with your vampire friends in time."

He shook his head, "I did track them down later and set them on fire."

"Sounds like you enjoyed it. But then again- the whole murder and mayhem thing's always been right up your alley."

"If that's how you feel, I guess this isn't the best time to tell you- I just killed a cop."

She leaned in close and lowered her voice, "I wouldn't make a joke about that in this building, no matter how immortal you think you are."

He continued as if she hadn't said anything, "Of course, this is the kind of cop that keeps talking even after he's been decapitated." He paused to pull out a badge, "Bet they don't teach you that at the academy. Want to tell me who that badge belongs to?"

She gave him a considering look before she took it from him and turned it over in her hands, "Give me a second to look it up."

She turned to her computer and typed in the badge number. A few moments later the file was up. Angel looked over her shoulder at the picture, "That's him."

"Officer Peter Harkes."

He looked down at her, "You know him?"

She shrugged, "Well enough to be at his funeral six months ago."

"You want to take a ride?"

**xoxox**

Gunn couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when he caught sight of what was happening in the common room. Buffy was sitting on a chair, hands clasped tightly in her lap, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. There were seven others around her arguing about the different stories they had heard about her.

"No way man, you tellin' it all wrong. I heard it was at least ten foot, and there were three of 'em."

"You're full of it and you know it!"

She looked up and caught his eye, "Gunn," she exclaimed in an overly loud voice, jumping to her feet, and halting the conversation around her. "Gunn my friend. My friend Gunn. I'm sure you need my help. Right now. At this very moment."

"Oh, no," he said to her, "It's gonna be a while 'til my crew gets here. You sit down. Enjoy yourself," he said with a smirk. He could practically hear her teeth grind together.

"Can I see you in the other room," she said tilting her head in that direction, "I think we need to talk," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Gunn gulped, "Sure Buffy, right this way."

As she moved away she could hear the conversation pick up around her once again. She glared at Gunn as she led him away. "I can't believe you did that to me, you little twerp," she hissed, not being able to wait until they were in the other room.

He just laughed, "What, I thought you were enjoying yourself in there, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Laugh it up _Charles_, but just you wait. Retribution will be had."

He smirked at her, "I eagerly await the challenge. In other words, bring it on."

"We don't have time for this now, but my time will come." She laughed and shook her head. "Who's coming?"

"Rondell and George."

"Wonderful, I can't wait to see them."

"Well since I'm your friend I feel the need to tell you that neither really wanted to come. Nobody really wanted to come, but they drew the short straw," his grin let her know that he was joking with her.

"Gunn," she slapped his arm, "Gimmie a break, and please remember, you called me."

"Well actually, Anne called you. I had no choice in the matter."

She rolled her eyes, exasperated, "What is this, make-fun-of-Buffy day?"

"No that was yesterday, but since you weren't here…"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. When will they be here?"

"Any time now."

"Well hey, I'm gonna go get cleaned up, if I'm not back give me a holler." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Hey Buffy," he called out to her. She turned with a questioning look on her face. "You know, if you ever need anything, anyone to talk to…"

Pain flashed across her face for a brief moment before her smile was back in place. He was sure that if he hadn't been looking for it, he never would have noticed.

"I know."

Gunn watched her walk away.

**xoxox**

Gunn and Anne were sitting on one of the couches when George and Rondell came up to them. "Well, if it isn't Charles Gunn, brother at large."

"Anne, meet Rondell and George," said Gunn, ignoring his icy tone.

"Hi," Anne said.

"Greetings." George said to her before turning back to Gunn, "Brought the camcorder. What do you need?"

"Alright, I've got this little neighborhood problem I promised Anne we'd look into," he replied.

"This got something to do with the police cracking skulls?" asked Rondell

Gunn looked sharply at him, "You know about that?"

"Who doesn't?" George said, shaking his head.

"I didn't till today. Somebody could have filled me in."

"You ain't been around to tell nothing to," Rondell said bitterly.

"You've been moving on up, dog," George said, "Playing demon detective with your new family."

"Deluxe apartment in the sky."

"When I got the call I figured it must be Christmas or something."

Gunn looked back and forth at their cold demeanors, "Maybe I shouldn't have called at all. In fact, you know what? You're all free to go."

George laughed, "We already made the trip, might as well go all the way."

Gunn glared at him, "Don't do me no favors."

"I'm not," George responded. "The favor's for these kids. Now you got a plan or don't you?"

Gunn paused for a while, "All right, look, the plan is simple. I want you to roll the camcorder and wait for the cops to hassle us."

"Hey now, this is my plan. Shouldn't I be the one who gets to reveal it?"

They turned to see her walk into the room. She had changed into a pair of faded ripped jeans and white tank top.

"Buffy," George said, eying her, "You lookin' good gurl. How you been."

"Eh, you know. Same old, same old. You?"

"Back at ya."

She laughed, "Good to hear. So, we ready to roll?"

"We got your back Buffy," said Rondell.

"Um, not to be the downer," said Anne, "But how do you know they'll hassle you?"

"'Cause we'll be the ones walking while black." They laughed, and Gunn slung his arm around Buffy's shoulder, "Come on."

"Be careful," Anne called out, as they turned to leave.

Buffy turned and flashed her a smile, "Don't worry. I got 'em covered."

**Tbc…**


	4. Turning Points

A/N: Thanks to all the people who read my story, especially to my reviewers, **Just Me** (feel free to write one any time, I'd love to read it. I have another fic in progress where she knew Lorne), **C'est Magnifique**, **pinkyblue-ice**, **WhiteWolf 3** (I'd have to say 99.9 percent of the time), and **CF**. Ya'll are wonderful. Thanks for taking the time just to drop me a line.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Do you realize what he is planning on doing?" Wesley didn't look up from the book he was researching from as Cordelia stormed into the room. "Fine ignore me, but you should know that in order to find out if the police have been brutalizing and killing people in Anne's neighborhood, he's going to videotape the cops trying to brutalize and kill him."

That caught his attention, "You can't be serious."

She snorted, "Nothing says 'Aha, I'm on to you' like being on the receiving end of a vicious police beating."

"You couldn't stop him?" Wesley asked.

"Hello! Gunn, stubborn, synonyms."

"That can't be his plan, can it?" he asked in disbelief. "I mean, it's…a really dumb plan."

"Hey, Gunn graduated with a major in dumb planning from Angel University. He sat at the feet of the master and learned well how to plan dumbly."

Wesley was at a loss, "Well, we're just gonna have to let him do this."

"Oh. I'm sure he'll be fine," Cordelia replied.

"He wants our help, he knows where to call us."

"We'll work our gig, Gunn can work his."

"Right." There was a long pause and then, "Let's get down there and save him from himself."

Cordelia stood with him, "It's not like that third eye is really going anywhere."

**xoxox**

Angel and Kate walked through the cemetery, trying to find the grave of Peter Harkes. Angel was trying to keep his mind off another tiny blonde and all the times they had patrolled together. It wasn't working.

"That one," Kate pointed. "Never saw the guy who shot him."

"Catch the killer?"

"Oh, yeah," she replied. "Not exactly a criminal genius. He's up for the death penalty."

Angel looked at the ground closely, "You said his funeral was six months ago."

"Around then. Why?"

"This ground's been disturbed in the past few weeks. Someone's done some digging."

Kate looked up at him, "How do you know?"

He gave her a look and began to walk away, "A lot of cops buried here?"

"Yeah," she said hesitantly.

He stopped in front of another grave, "How about him?"

"Kevin worked vice. What is going on here?"

"I think someone is unearthing dead cops and putting them back on the streets."

"What?" she said shocked. "How is that?"

"Zombies. Magically reanimated corpses. They walk they talk, but somebody else is pulling their strings."

Kate listened to his words before paling and running off. When he caught up to her she was standing in front of another grave. "Is it…my dad, is he…"

"No. His ground's undisturbed."

She breathed heavily, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I'm sure."

She put a hand over her mouth, shaken, trying to hold back the sobs. "You okay?"

"Who's doing this?"

**xoxox**

"Sorry, no more..." Anne started before seeing Wesley and Cordelia standing at the door of the shelter, "Hi, what..."

"Is Gunn still here?" Cordelia interrupted as they moved past her and into the shelter.

"No, he left with his friends a little while ago. Why?"

Wesley looked troubled at that, "Did he say where he was going?"

"45th Street, I think."

Wesley turned to go, "I'll start there. I'm on my cell phone if you hear from him."

Cordelia nodded, "Check in with me."

"Hey wait," Anne said in alarm, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to help Gunn."

"He has back up. I don't think he really needs your help."

"Look," Cordelia started, "If he's actually going to follow through with his crazy plan to get beat up then he's probably gonna need more help than-"

"I'm sure if he runs across something that he can't handle, Buffy can, so you don't need to-" she broke off when she saw them freeze, "What?"

"Did you say 'Buffy,'" Wesley asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

"'Buffy' as in Buffy Summers?" Cordelia asked.

Anne looked back and fourth at their shocked faces. "Do- do you know her."

Cordelia snorted, "Are you kidding? 'Know her,' seriously, the things I could tell you-"

Wesley looked confused, "Why would Buffy come here, I would think that she would avoid LA after what happened last time."

Anne shrugged, "She came because I asked her too. I needed her help with this cop thing and figured she would. I called and left a message on her machine yesterday, before I came to get Gunn."

"And she's with him right now?" Wesley clarified.

"Yeah, she wanted to make sure it was done right. She left with him, Rondell, and George like ten minutes ago. Why?"

"Right," Wesley said before turning to Cordelia, "I'm going to go after them anyway and make sure everything is ok. I'll call you and let you know."

"Don't forget," Cordelia said as he left. She turned to Anne, "So how do you know Buffy?"

**xoxox**

Gunn, Buffy, Rondell, and George quietly walked down the street on their way to 45th street.

"All right," said George quietly, continuing the argument that they had started earlier, "Look, all I'm saying is you got to let me set up so they don't see me with this. Cops see me with this, ain't no way we can Rodney King them."

Gunn looked around, "Yeah, that's if we ever find any. I never had to look so hard to find trouble before."

"There's nothin' out here," said Buffy. "I don't sense anything, and that's just not right."

"Hey, check it." George pointed, "45th Street, man."

"So?" said Buffy.

Rondell looked at her in shock, "You're kidding me. This is gang ground. They catch us rolling up in here they'll take us out."

"That's why we ain't seen no cops," said George. "They don't even come around here."

"I said you was free to go." Gunn said, after seeing them back away from the street.

"Hey, man, I say I'm gonna do something, I'm gonna do it."

They all looked down the deserted street. "Damn," said Gunn, "Someone having an apocalypse and forget to invite us?"

Buffy laughed, "God I hope not. It means I'm late."

They all froze as they heard a tapping sound behind them. When they turned they could see a cop walking up the street, dragging his nightstick against the wall of the building.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Doin'?" said Gunn, "Nothing, man, just taking a walk."

"Put your hands on the wall, step back and spread your feet apart," he ordered.

"You arresting us?" Gunn asked.

Gunn looked back to make sure that George was getting it all with the camcorder peeking from his coat, but Buffy was concentrating on the cop in front of them.

"Something's wrong with him," she whispered to Gunn. "He's not human."

"Do as you're instructed," the cop stated.

"Officer, I'd just like to know if we're being arrested," said Gunn as Buffy placed a restraining hand on his arm. The cop was giving her the wiggins. Her instincts were screaming at her to attack, but she held back.

"Turn around and face the wall. Now," the officer said.

"Hey," replied Gunn. "I'm not trying to argue with you, but – I'd like to know what we did wrong. You know, what law we broke? Because if we broke one, I think we should know what it was so we don't make the same mistake twice."

The cop lifted his stick threatening them, while Buffy slid in front of Gunn, "I'm not gonna say it again."

While they were distracted by the cop, Wesley came running up the street behind them.

"Wait! Officer, wait! This man is a friend of mine, a very good friend. I'm sure he hasn't committed any…"

The others had turned to watch his approach but Buffy kept her eyes on the cop, who pulled his gun. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she saw him take aim at her friend. Without thinking, she lunged to the side, moving in front of Wesley, the target. A loud boom sounded but she was concentrating too much on saving Wesley to hear it, or worry about the pain spreading through her middle. The world seemed to lose focus as she dropped to her knees, one hand clutching the wound that was beginning to bleed through. She raised a shaking hand to her face and stared dumbly at the blood there before collapsing face first on the ground. _Angel…_

**Tbc…**


	5. Falling Fast

A/N: This is some of the roughest written action scenes I have ever seen and I feel the need to apologize now for posting this but I did as best as I could but it still seems off to me. Let me know what you think and feel free to give me pointers on how to fix it. I also know that I tend to switch tenses (really, really bad about that) but I think I caught it all.

A/N 2: Thanks to all who took the time to read my story, especially: **General Mac**, **Spygrrl**, **Just Me** (she met him that summer, but the story doesn't center around that meeting however it will come to light after the LA Gang and Soobies meet), **paige**, **S..** (glad to hear it), and **CF** (here's hoping…oh wait, I control that don't I).

* * *

Chapter 5

Fiery pain raced through his gut, causing him to double over and gasp for unneeded air. _Angel…_

He jerked up sharply and looked around searching for the threat. He could feel it, something was happening. Something was wrong.

Kate had stopped her forward movements to help him when he snapped up. She wasn't naïve, and she could feel the threat he presented. He was practically snarling, game face to the fore. What she felt here was something deeper than just danger. She felt the primal urge to run. He was everything that humanity had feared since the last demon left after mixing his blood with a human. Even now it was only a tiny part of her mind that rationalized all this. The rest was cowering in fear, frozen.

It took him several minutes to come back down from the absolute panic he was possessed by. It was as if he was sharing her pa-

But he broke that thought off before it truly began. He didn't have time for _her_. He needed to be strong and get the job done. But he couldn't ignore the feeling in the back of his mind. She was in trouble. And if he had cared to listen he would have heard the demon snarling within him, furious that the soul was going to ignore the instinctive drive that had protected his kind for centuries. The one that said that their mate was in danger.

It was with Angelus howling in his ear and his own sense of danger and fear that he finally convinced himself that there was truly something to dread. There was a reason she was here, and he could not give up on her. As much as he had turned his back on the Powers, he had the feeling that They were not so willing to let him go.

And there was no such thing as coincidence where they were concerned.

Kate stood over him, looking worried. She could feel the fear slowly leaving as if it had never been there. It was only a memory. But nothing had changed. He was still just standing there. But now he was aware and she felt courageous enough to tentatively reach a hand out to get his attention.

They had been walking through the graveyard on the way back to his car and she felt that the scenery was definitely not helping her feelings of fear, "Hey, are you-"

"Buffy," he gasped out.

"What?" she looked confused.

He waited several moments, but the pain disappeared, like it was never there. She was hurt. He knew it. But he was torn. Try and save her or keep doing the job he was doing. But this was Buffy. He thought back to the conversation he had overheard. She was working on this case. He straightened and briskly began to walk to the car. He had a job to do and he had to figure out what was going on soon.

She needed him.

**xoxox**

"Buffy!" Gunn shouted as he dropped to her side and turned her over.

In an instant George tackled the cop and knocked the gun from his hand. They fell to the ground in a heap, both struggling against the other in an effort to be the first to reach the gun. But Rondell darted in and picked it up. George let out a sharp cry when the cop hit him, forcing them apart. He reached down to his ankle.

"He's got another gun!" Wesley yelled, rushing over to Buffy's side.

The cop pulled out his second gun and aimed at George while trying to rise to his feet, but it put him off balance and it gave Rondell a few precious moments to raise his gun and take aim. He shot twice, dropping the cop to the ground. Rondell looked from the gun in his hand to the cop on the ground in shock, "Oh man! Oh man!"

"Lets get the hell out of here," said George after glancing at the dead cop.

Gunn was frozen, the body of his friend clutched in his arms. He had lived on the streets long enough to see enough gunshot wounds. He knew that it wasn't looking god for her. He gave himself a hard shake to clear his head and called to the others, "Help me get Buffy."

Rondell just stood there in shock before dropping the gun and staring at it.

Her hands were shaking over her wound. "You have to stop the bleeding," Wesley said as he knelt by her side. He pulled out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it hard into gaping hole in her stomach which caused her to flinch in pain. "I apologize, but we need to stop the bleeding."

She looked up at him and shakily asked, "Is anyone else cold?"

"Shh, it's okay now," said Gunn. "We're gonna take you some place warm." He looked up at Wesley on her other side, "She's light. I can carry her."

He nodded, "We have to hurry. The wound is serious."

Rondell's hands were shaking as he backed away from the body in abject horror. There was no going back from this. "I shot him! I shot a cop!" he shouted.

"Gunn?" it was a breathy whisper.

"I'm right here Buffy, hang on."

"I hurt. Why do I hurt?"

Gunn stood with Buffy in his arms while Wesley moved over to Rondell, trying to get his attention, "You didn't have a choice."

George looked around nervously, "We got to move."

"I killed a police officer. Look at him. He's dead!"

Gunn looked over at him and shook his head in alarm, "Don't look _that_ dead," he said as the cop got back to his feet.

"Lets go!" George shouted.

The four of them ran as fast as they could, with Gunn carrying Buffy.

As they moved away they didn't hear the cop reached up to the radio clipped to his shoulder, "We have a situation."

**xoxox**

The four of them hurried down the street, Buffy cradled in Gunn's arms. It scared him when he realized how light she was. It was like she was slowly drifting away and there was nothing he could do about it. He gritted his teeth in disgust at the fact that he was giving up and held on to her tighter. He could feel her blood dripping onto his arm as it trickled down her side. He knew that it wasn't a good thing, "Hold up. Hold up. I got to try and stop this bleeding again."

The four of them slowed their ace and glanced around for a resting place. It was George who pointed out a hole in the chain link fence. They slipped through it and then around the corner of the building, trying to keep out of sight.

"Around here. Let me put her down."

"911," said Wesley. "We've got to call 911."

Rondell looked at him in shock, "Screw the cops! They're the ones that did this to her!"

"An ambulance," said Gunn.

"Oh."

Buffy groaned weakly, "Makes me miss Sunnydale."

"Shh, Buffy, it's going to be alright, just hold on," Wesley said, taking one of her hands.

"Cops there…a-are only ignorant…not psychotic."

Gunn chuckled and looked down at her still clutched in his arms, "Gurl, if you're well enough to be makin' jokes I think you're gonna make it." He smiled at her before looking up and meeting Wesley's gaze across her body, the smile fading from his face. He shook his head in worry. Her chances of making it were small, and the longer it took to get her help the smaller they got, "Call them now."

Wesley nodded, pulled out his cell, and dialed. "Alright," said Gunn, as he turned to Rondell, "Go down and keep watch."

But the younger man didn't move. He was too caught up in what he had done. Vampires he could handle. Cops getting up after being shot point blank…he wasn't so sure. He was brought back to the present by George shaking him by the shoulders, "Hey, you need to snap outta it. We need you man."

He nodded and moved back to the hole in the fence to watch for the cop. George turned and nudged Wesley who was on the phone, "Tell them no siren."

Buffy looked up at the stars, feeling oddly disconnected to everything. She wondered if this is what Faith felt when she stabbed her. She knew she was in shock. She had suffered enough serious wounds to know what was happening to her. It was only a matter of time. She needed to be stabilized long enough for her body to mend itself. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen. "Angel…" she breathed out.

**xoxox**

"It's pretty quiet in here," Kate stated as they walked into the Police Department.

Angel went over to the counter and hit the bell, causing an officer to duck out of an office in the back, "Can I help you folks?"

Kate showed him her badge, "Yeah. I'm investigating some complaints about the way some officers are handling things in this precinct."

He looked confused, "Isn't that more a job for internal affairs?"

She nodded, "Well, I'm taking a personal interest." She looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, only a few of us riding the desk tonight."

"Not a lot going on?" Angel asked.

"Crime is way down in this precinct," the cop said. "We're doing things right."

"Who takes credit for that?"

"It's a team effort. But, the captain's the one who really got the ball rolling."

"Can we talk to him?"

The cop gave Angel a hard look, "He's not here. But you're free to try again later though."

"This captain of yours, he's running things by the book?"

The officer looked back and forth between them, "I don't have to tell you who used to rule these streets, detective. The scumbags did. Hell, I-I was afraid to drive to work myself."

"Oh, really?" she said.

"We got a tougher policy now."

**Tbc…**


	6. New Complications

A/N: Thanks guys, I am pathetically addicted to reviews and ya'll are nice enough to give me my fix…tears up bless you: **S..** (thanks for the reassurance, I needed it), **General Mac** , **Spygrrl** (I've never been hated before…grins Thank you! I make no promises about the removal of Angel's head from said orifice…but knowing me…well…), **Nina** (your enthusiasm is wonderful and "genius" Wow! Thanks), **C'est Magnifique** (wait for it, wait for it…), **CF** (I love that I'm able to do that…thanks).

A/N 2: And on a much more depressing side note, my Uncle is in the hospital and we don't know how much longer he has. That said, I don't know if I'm going to make next week's update, I'm going to have to play it by ear. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

Chapter 6

Wesley grasped her hand tighter as Gunn pressed the handkerchief to Buffy's wound. It was impossible to keep the worry from his face as he looked down at her. She had lost too much blood, it stood out stark against the white of her tank top. He could barely tell that the shirt she wore used to be white. He couldn't believe she had stepped in front of that bullet like that for him, especially seeing as how he treated her in Sunnydale. He owed her his life.

Seeing the tender way Gunn was holding her he couldn't help but ask, "How did you know her?"

Gunn didn't look up from her face, "Known her a while man. She saved my life and kicked my ass on several occasions. She saved Anne, me, my crew. We owe her. Just ask George." Wesley looked over at the other man standing by who nodded.

He looked back, surprised at the words that were an echo of his thoughts, "When? She never left Sunnydale. How could you-"

"It was years ago man. Almost four."

Wesley looked closely at his friend, "You love, her don't you?"

Gunn looked up at that, "Like a sister, nothing else. She may have been able to protect herself, but she knew almost nothin' about the street. Me an' my crew took her in, got her on her feet. She and Alanna became great friends." His eyes closed in pain, "I don't know if I can lose another sister. It was bad enough the first time."

A small pale bloodied hand crept up to touch his cheek, bringing both men's attention back to the small woman, "I'm gonna be fine," she whispered. "You'll see."

Gunn gave a tiny grin at that, "Damn straight little girl."

"You better watch who you call little." Her gaze drifted over to Wesley, "How you been Wes?"

"I've been better, Buffy. Though I have to admit," he said wryly, "I never expected to meet you again in this situation."

"Oh," she sighed, "Well that makes two of us."

Their attention was diverted when Rondell ran back, "Ambulance ain't gonna come down here."

George glared at him and hissed, "Shut up before they hear you."

George looked over to Gunn who gestured for them to go back. They both hurried back through the fence as Wesley took off his coat to cover her.

"I don't think I'm doin' too good," she whispered, a scared look crossing her face.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine, alright? Getting shot like this," Gunn said as he picked her up again, "Yeah, I've seen a lot of people been shot worse than this never even slowed them down."

"It's here!" Rondell shouted.

"Come on, hurry, move!"

**xoxox**

George and Rondell watched the streets nervously while the paramedics loaded Buffy into the ambulance. Once she was in Gunn turned to them and said, "Meet me back at the shelter, all right? Watch your backs!"

They both turned to leave and Gunn and Wesley turned to get into the van. The paramedic moved to close the back doors when Gunn stopped him, "Hey, hey! We're with her."

The paramedic nodded and allowed them to climb inside.

"It's alright, Buffy, hang on," said Gunn while the paramedic worked on examining the wound. "We're almost there, okay?"

"Call Willow," she whispered.

"We will Buffy," Wesley said, taking her hand. "Don't you worry about it. You just hang in there."

As the ambulance neared the end of the alley two cop cars with flashing lights moved to block its exit and they slowed to a stop. "Something is going on up here," the driver called back. "I'll go see what it is."

Gunn and Wesley exchanged glances and Gunn up to look out through the front windshield to see the driver talking to the cops.

"Hey you guys," the driver shouted. "You got to let us through. We got…"

Gunn's eyes widened in shock, "No! Don't!"

"...a wounded woman in the back. We got to get her..."

Gunn darted out the back and into the driver's seat as the cops opened fire on the driver, riddling him with bullets. "Hang on!" he shouted to the others.

"Is it the Police?" Wesley yelled back.

"Yeah."

Gunn backed up the ambulance, but before he could turn around his way was blocked by another cop car. He turned the ambulance and rammed it through the fence they slipped through earlier. Three cops ran after them, firing their guns at the back of the ambulance. Gunn made it out of the alley and started to speed down the road.

**xoxox**

The ambulance came to a screeching halt outside the shelter. Gunn jumped out, ran around the van, and threw open the doors so they could unload Buffy. Wesley pushed the paramedic out of the way and began to un-strap Buffy. The paramedic looked on "We're stopping? What are you doing?"

"Trying to survive," Gunn spat out. "Help me get her inside. Come on, Wes."

Wesley passed Buffy to Gunn, and grabbed the IV bag off the hook before following.

They all moved to the entrance of the shelter, Buffy cradled in Gunn's arms, "Hold on, girl. I got you."

**xoxox**

Anne's attention was pulled away from two teens arguing about who had the right to which room by someone frantically pounding on the front doors. She brushed the kids aside and ran over. Something was wrong, she knew it. She threw back the locks in time to hear Gunn shouting.

"Annie! Open up. It's G. Open up! Hurry!"

She pushed the door open to take in the scene before her. There was Buffy, cradled in Gunn's arms, blood dripping down her limp and dangling arm. This wasn't supposed to be happening. No one was supposed to be hurt, "Oh my God! Buffy! What happened?" She took the few steps to get to the fallen girl's side and grabbed her hand.

"They shot her," Wesley said.

"What? Who did?" she asked, her eyes focused on Buffy.

Gunn just shook his head, "The cops. They're not human."

Anne stared for a second, "Buffy, is she going to be ok?"

"Anne!" Gunn shouted. "We need to get her inside. She has to be stabilized, and we can't do that out here. Anne, look at me."

She dragged her gaze away from her friend to look in his scared eyes. She slowly nodded her head in a daze and moved to the side.

Gunn wasted no time and moved her inside as quick as possible. Anne stood for a moment, staring at the ground in shock. Why did these things always seem to happen to them? She remembered blaming Buffy the last time, but now? There wasn't really anyone to blame.

She glanced out into the darkness once more, then closed the door. The situation just got worse.

**xoxox**

The paramedic took Buffy's blood pressure while she clung to one of Gunn's hands. "He had no right."

"I know, shh."

There was a commotion coming from the other side of some of the teens who were watching what was happening. They were seeing the death of a hero. The woman who was seen as unbreakable was hanging on by a thread.

Cordelia's voice grew louder as she neared the teens that surrounded Buffy. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the Slayer covered in blood. She rushed over to the sofa Buffy is laying on. "Buffy, oh God!" She turned to Wesley who was standing to the side. "Wes, what happened?"

He was in shock, "She stepped in front of me. She saved me."

She looked over at the paramedic, "What can I do?"

He handed her a pad, "Apply pressure to the wound."

"Okay. I got it," she said, kneeling at Buffy's side. "Hang in there Buffy. It's okay."

"Angel," she breathed.

Cordelia looked over at Wesley who was watching the entire scene. They were both thinking the same thing. What would his reaction be if she didn't make it?

"What were you thinking," Cordelia asked her, a tiny smile on her face that took the bite out of her words. "You come back to town and get mortally wounded. What's up with that?"

"You're in good hands," Gunn said to Buffy. "I have to go get them ready." She gave him a weak smile and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He released her hand and stood to look out the window.

Anne moved over to him, "How's she doin?"

Gunn just shook his head, "Are we safe here?"

"Safer than out there," he said. "But we need to lock all the doors, alright? And keep everyone away from the windows!"

Anne nodded and raised her voice, "You heard him! Lets go! Come on!"

**xoxox**

The paramedic looked at Cordelia who was still holding the wound shut, "She's going south."

"No. Come on," she looked over her shoulder, "Wesley, Gunn!"

Wesley, Anne, and Gunn ran over at the shouting. "What?" Gunn asked.

"I think there's internal bleeding," the paramedic looked worried. "But we can't help her here. We've got to get her to St. John's, fast."

Gunn looked between Cordelia and Anne, "Look we can't go back out there, all right?"

Wesley nodded, "You saw what they did to her."

"She's going to die," Anne said.

Cordelia looked hard at them both. "We're taking her to a hospital, now. I don't care who's out there!"

Gunn looked at the paramedic, trying to see how bad it was. He glanced up and shook his head. "Alright. Get the door."

Cordelia quickly moved away to get to the door while Gunn picked Buffy up, "Come on."

"Where we goin'?" she asked weakly.

"To the hospital."

"'bout damn time."

Just as he lifted her up Cordelia came back, a scared look on her face, "They're here."

**Tbc…**


	7. Blood Bath

A/N: To **ka-mia2286** and **S..**, you have no idea how much your words meant to me. I was truly touched. Thank you.

A/N 2: Thanks to all who reviewed, **Spygrrl**, **paige**, **General Mac**, **axlgroupie91**, and **Nina**.

* * *

Chapter 7

She hadn't believed him. She hadn't believed him when he told her that there was a problem. She had looked around and accepted the lies that they had been told by the officer at the front desk, never noticing his shifting eyes or tapping hands, never looking beyond the surface. After all she had seen she still didn't understand. Some things were just known. There was no explanation for them.

Like that police officer. He hadn't smelt of ignorance, but at the same time he didn't know everything. He was protecting someone, probably someone higher up. Like the officer in charge. Someone here knew something, and while he was being jacked around Buffy was in trouble.

It was unacceptable.

The air in the office had been thick with magics, and it had taken everything in him to resist the whispers of the demon. He could hear the heartbeat of another person in the adjoining room, he could smell faint traces of incense burning. He knew this was where he needed to be.

The only reason he had held at all back was that little spark of conscious that had returned with _her_ return that told him that Kate would likely lose her job it he did what he really wanted to do. That and the fact that he wasn't actually sure that this was where he needed to be.

He had to bite down ruthlessly on the urges that had been telling him to obliterate anything that stood in his way. The desire to hunt and kill was there, urged on by Angelus. The demon thought little of the human loss. He only thought about his obsession in danger.

It was Kate who insisted they leave, that there was nothing there for them. He had nodded and followed, ignoring the increasing danger to his mate, and made sure that Kate got away safely before turning on his heel and heading back.

This time he bypassed all formality and decked the officer at the front desk before he could stand. The sudden violence did little to sate is darker desires which were screaming for blood.

He moved quickly and didn't bother knocking on the door to the captain's office. They burst open to reveal the Captain setting down his radio, a shocked look on his face. He recovered quickly and fingered the gun on the underside of the desk before glairing at the intruder, "Can I help you?"

Angel ignored him and tapped down on his base instinct to rip the man to shreds. He nonchalantly glanced at the décor, ignoring the captain, searching for anything that could raise zombies, that could tell him why he felt so wrong.

The captain bristled, "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

A shrug was the only answer he received.

"Who are you?"

"Angel," the simple response didn't help the captain. He had heard whispers, but never anything concrete about the man in front of him. He never realized that in blocking his precinct off he had kept information that could have helped him away.

Angel never looked over to the other man, only picked up a medal case off the desk, turning it in his hands, looking it over. He knew the captain's temper was shortening, by ignoring the man in charge he was disregarding him. A slight that someone in charge, like the captain, would not be able to ignore for long.

A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. Bating hapless humans like this was something the demon had loved to do. The fact that Angel was enjoying his actions spoke highly of his demon's influence over the soul. Deep within him Angelus smiled and quieted. Biding his time to see what would happen.

The captain stood, at patience's end, walked around the desk, and took the case from him, still not understanding the danger he was in, "Well, Angel, if you need something I'm sure someone downstairs would be willing to help you."

He sat the case down and Angel smiled. The scents coming off him told him one important thing. This was the man he needed to talk to. This was the man who put Buffy in danger. A small snarl sounded in his head. "Actually," he said softly, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Angel finally gazed at him, "About some of your more…dead cops?"

The captain chuckled, not understanding, secure in his feelings of superiority and delusions of safety. "Maybe we should talk about you instead."

He pulled his gun and fired at Angel twice. The impact of the bullets caused him to curl up around the wounds for a moment before straightening, game face to the fore. "How do I stop them?"

The shock that immobilized the captain cost him any advantage he might have thought he had. Before he could get any more shots off Angel grabbed his hand and effortlessly tossed him across the room. While he was still reeling from the impact, Angel grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.

"I'll repeat the question."

**xoxox**

They had surrounded the shelter in minutes.

Gunn brushed aside a delicate looking lace curtain to peer outside at the cops. They didn't have much hope. What little he knew of zombies could be found in movies and well…Hollywood's track record with realistic depictions of monsters had been sadly inaccurate. But from what he had seen so far, it was going to take a lot to do any type of damage, and all he had backing him was a scared group of kids.

Not to mention the fact that with all the jostling they had done to Buffy had reopened her wounds and the dangers of her dying of blood loss had risen. He shook his head to clear it from the distracting thought and stepped away from the window. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He was no help to anyone if he broke down now, but it wasn't looking good.

Things couldn't get much worse.

The kids were troupers though. They had listened to him and Anne and had quickly and efficiently barricaded the doors and windows at their demands. He looked over the motley group of teens, waiting for the attack to come. They were scared. It was clear in their stance, in the fear in their eyes. They couldn't hide it. But they stood strong, and that gave him some small hope.

The sound of screeching tires came from outside where more cop cars pulled up. The sound was quickly followed by pounding on the bars of the windows. They wouldn't hold long. Already the glass had shattered and arms were reaching inside to grab at anything within range.

The zombie cops pried the bars covering the windows of the shelter open while Gunn, Anne, and Wesley helped the kids move to different parts of the shelter to guard against all entrances.

"Take this bat," Gunn yelled, stopping one of the kids. "I want you to use it, all right?" The kid nodded before running off to the other end of the shelter, "Come on. Everything against the windows! Move! Move! Do this quick."

"Cordelia, use the phone, call for help," Wesley shouted as he helped one of the kids move a bookshelf in front of a window a cop had almost entered.

She quickly dialed but only got a recorded message, "All circuits are busy. Please hang up and try your call again."

"This is no time for circuits busy!" she yelled into the phone. "So, don't tell me circuits are busy. If the circuits are busy…get some new circuits now!"

Screaming could be heard from the back and three of the teens came through the hallway, "It's not holdin'!"

"Come on," Anne directed some them, "push this over there, we can block the hall," they moved to help her and the couch was quickly tipped on it's end and jammed through the narrow hallway. She paused to catch her breath and turned to one of the kids who had helped her, "Did everyone make it out?"

The young girl only had time to nod before screaming sounded at the front. They turned in time to see one of the boys being pulled through the window by a cop.

The cries abruptly cut off and there was a brief silence before more cops pulled at the bars covering the windows.

Anne pushed sweat dampened hair out of her face and her eyes found Gunn's from across the room. The worry and fear was clearly etched in each face and Gunn came to a quick decision, "Alright. Get the kids in the back," he shouted.

"Get them upstairs."

**xoxox**

"How do I stop them?" Angel growled, gripping his neck tighter. His only thought was Buffy, and helping her the quickest he could. And if that meant he beat this cop into a bloody pulp, so be it.

"These are good cops," he spat out. "They put their lives on the line. They died on the streets."

"You should have left them that way," Angel growled, "Do you have any idea what you've done?" he slammed the captain against the wall again.

"I won't betray them!" the cop gasped out.

This was getting him nowhere. Buffy was running out of time and he couldn't just kill the cop, no matter how much he wanted to, a darker voice whispered in his ear. He swallowed his rage and loosened his grip on the captain's throat.

The captain knocked Angel's hand away and ran to the back of his office, throwing a file cabinet aside to reveal a hidden door behind it. He slipped through and Angel growled. Now they were getting somewhere.

It was only a short walkway that had been carved into the wall and led into a wider opening.

Angel ignored the huddled figure of the captain digging through a chest at the other side of the room while he took in his surroundings. He glanced around the hidden room and noted the black candles lining the walls, the pictures of dead cops with candles next to them in a perversion of honor, and the table sitting in the middle holding several bowls and an idol.

The captain rose from his crouch, cross and holy water in hand. As if that could help him.

"How are you controlling them, hmm?" He lifted the contents of a bowl, "Is it the entrails?" With a quick swipe of his hand the bowl was sailing through the room to shatter against the far wall, splatters of blood and guts making a morbid pattern.

The captain was starting to shake in true fear, the smell was pouring off him in waves, but he still held tightly to the holy objects in his hands.

Angel was about to move on to the icons of the fallen officers when something caught his eyes, "Here we go. It's the idol of Granath. The Zombie god."

The captain let out a shriek and ran at Angel, a cross raised to strike him, and what little patience Angel had evaporated with the cop's new bout of stupidity. Right before he would impact, Angel picked up the idol and smashed it against the captain's head, shattering it and knocking him out.

**xoxox**

He swung the bat one last time before exhaustion overtook him and was thrown off balance when he impacted with nothing but air. They were gone. The bodies of the cops had disappeared. The only evidence they had ever been there was the destruction of the shelter and the bruises everyone was sporting.

"Buffy!" Gunn dropped his bat and jumped over fallen debris to reach his friend. The paramedic was kneeling beside her, pressing a gauze pad to her stomach, "She needs a hospital _now_."

Wesley, Anne, and Cordelia rushed over, hoping that everything was alright.

"Wesley! Get the ambulance ready," Gunn shouted as he picked up the frail, limp, and bloodied body of his friend. He stood to face Cordelia and Anne, "You comin' Anne?"

She was torn, but in the end she had no choice. She had a duty to the teens. Buffy would understand that, "I can't. The kids need me here. As soon as I get everything together I'll be there."

He nodded then glanced at Cordelia. "Lets go," he said.

**Tbc…**


	8. Waiting Room

A/N: I would like to take a moment and clarify the fact that I have absolutely no medical knowledge whatsoever. What follows is what I wanted to happen for the sake of the story (mainly because I didn't feel like doing a lot of research and looking it up). You can call it artistic license if you want (or pure laziness, whatever floats your boat).

A/N 2: Hey, shameless plug here (setting aside the fact that I have no idea where that idiom came from…and it really bothers me), if you're interested in crossover fics, I have a Buffy centric HP crossover that I update at the same time as this one. Feel free to check it out and tell me what you think.

A/N 3: My reviewers! Ah ya'll are so wonderful. Chocolate to all! It looks like I have a well rounded B/A group here eagerly awaiting the reunion. I'm happy to feed your addiction. Feel free to come back for more. Thanks so much to: **ka-mia2286**, **S..**, **Nina**, **paige**, **Spygrrl**, **Kal's Gal, onlimain **(I'm glad you found this one too, I always enjoy hearing from you), **Emy**, **screaminheathen69** (wow, thanks. I'm blushing), **godessa39** (maybe it's just me, but I get the impression that you're a little miffed at me...am I or am I not delivering B/A...ok maybe not right now, but just you wait. I'm glad you found this fic too), **MysticWolf1** (glad you're enjoying it), and **axlgroupie91**.

A/N 4: About next week's update...two words for you (and all it implies):

1) Finals.

2) Week.

* * *

Chapter 8

Wesley's hands shook as he stared at the small cell phone in his hands. How do you call someone and tell them that their best friend is in the hospital, that they might not make it, and it's all your fault. He quelled the rising panic and dialed the number to Willow's dorm.

"Hello," the voice was unfamiliar, and for a moment he thought he had dialed the wrong number.

"Y-yes, is Willow available?" he managed to get out.

"Sure she's right here, just a moment." He panicked when he heard a small click, thinking that they had hung up, but then he realized that it was the sound of the phone being set down. There was silence until he heard the bubbly redhead's voice come over the receiver.

"Hello, this is Willow."

"Willow, it's Wesley."

"Wesley," she exclaimed. "I wondered who it was. Tara said it was some British sounding guy, and well we don't know many of those, other than the watchers council, and since they were here I thought maybe, and she would have known if it was Giles, cuz we're over there all the time, so I was wondering who it was. How have you been?"

He was slightly taken back by her cheerful demeanor and rambling. The atmosphere in the hospital was tense and morose. It was odd thinking that there were other people out there who were not worried about Buffy. Hearing her happiness, and he hated the thought that he would be the one to sadden her. "It's about Buffy," he started. "I'm afraid there has been an accident."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, "W-what kind of accident?" she asked hesitantly.

"Did you know where Buffy was?" he asked, avoiding the real issue.

"Yeah, Giles told us she was in LA, helping a friend. Is she alright?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She got in the crossfire of a police shooting," he stopped, catching his breath. "She did it to save me."

"Is she alive?" Willow questioned, tears evident in her voice.

"Yes," she gave a sigh of relief, "but she is still in critical condition, the doctors don't know if she is going to make it."

"Thank the Goddess." Her voice grew in strength, "Have you called anyone else? Her mom and Dawn are in LA at her dad's place."

He shook his head, "I don't- I didn't even think…I only called you because she asked me to. Do you know the number to her father's house?"

"Don't worry about it Wes. I'll call and let everyone know."

"Are you sure," he asked, relief at having the burden lifted flooded him.

"I got it covered. What hospital are you at? I need to come and see her."

"We're at St. John's, still in the waiting room of the ER."

"Wes, she'll be fine. She's the Slayer. You can't keep her down for long."

"Thank you Willow."

"I'll see you soon."

**xoxox**

"How's she doin'?" Anne asked worriedly when she spotted the others in the waiting room of the ER.

Gunn had his head in his hands and was staring blankly at the floor. Cordelia, sitting next to him, was slowly rubbing small circles on his back. Wesley was standing in a corner, speaking quietly on the phone. It was Cordelia who answered, "They're not telling us anything."

She moved to a seat across from them, "How long have they been in surgery?"

Cordelia turned and glanced at the clock behind her, "Almost four hours."

"Four hours? Is that- is that normal?" Anne questioned. "Do we even know her chances?"

"She'll survive," Gunn spoke up without moving. "She doesn't know how not to."

The room fell silent once again and Wesley finished his phone call. He walked over and sat next to Anne. Minutes dragged by, each of them acutely aware of the passing time, and each trying unsuccessfully not to worry.

"How are things at the shelter?" Wesley's voice broke the silence, making Anne jump.

"We lost Danny. He was the one that the cops-" she broke off to take a deep breath and Wesley rubbed the back of her tightly clasped hands in sympathy. "Other than that, everyone's fine. There were no serious injuries. I just told them to leave the mess and get some sleep."

"It was an exhausting night," Wesley sympathized.

"Yeah, it was."

They were prevented from making any more small talk by the arrival of the doctor. Cordelia nudged Gunn who looked up, startled. They all stood as he made his way over. Gunn moved to the front of the group, not yet letting himself feel hope. "What's the word Doc? She alright?"

He smiled and nodded reassuringly, "It took some time, but we were able to remove all the pieces of the bullet and stop the eternal bleeding.

Grins broke out on all their faces and Gunn let out a whoop.

"Wait," the doctor halted them in their jubilation. "She's not out of the woods yet. She suffered major blood loss and her recovery will be slow. She is still very unstable at this point. It will take time and careful handling to get her back to full health. There is also a high chance of her slipping into a coma, and if that happens, the chances of her ever waking up are almost nonexistent."

"Alright," Gunn started, "is there anything we can do. Can we see her?"

The doctor shook his head sadly, "Not at the moment. It would be better if she were given more time to recover from the surgery. She is too fragile. She's heavily sedated. She won't wake up for some time." He looked at their disappointed faces. "Don't worry. I suggest you go home and get some rest. There is nothing you can do here." He gave them all what was supposed to be a reassuring smile and left.

They all exchanged glances and moved to sit down. "Hey guys," Gunn spoke up, "it's pointless for us all to be waiting here. Why don't you all go and get some sleep. I'll wait here. You can come back in the morning."

Cordelia couldn't help the yawn that escaped her mouth at the thought of a fresh bed. "I wouldn't say no to that," she said as she stood to leave.

Wesley looked Gunn over, "I can't let you stay here alone."

"I'll stay," Anne piped up. "It's not like I'm going to be getting any sleep anyways. I'll stay."

Wesley nodded as he rose, "You'll inform us if there are any changes?"

Anne nodded and Cordelia and Wesley left. As they moved away Anne moved to sit in the abandoned seat nest to Gunn. The silence was deafening. It was unbearable. Both were lost in their own thoughts about the small blond fighting for her life in the next room.

Anne thought about how knowing Buffy forced her to grow a backbone. She knew that without the younger girl's influence she would still be living day to day on the streets. She would have been dead several times over if it wasn't for the Slayer, but she had become so much more than just the slayer. She had become a friend. And by forcing her to learn to protect herself instead of having others protect her, Buffy had given her a shot at a real life. Asking to share her name was the only thing she could to show how much it had meant to her.

And now she was dying, and it was her fault.

Gunn's thoughts were darker. He remembered the friendship she shared with Allana. He had been sure that she wouldn't last a day in his neighborhood, but she had proved him wrong in one of the hardest and most bloody battles he had ever fought. He still had the scars. Without her, his entire crew would have died. He would always remember that hopeless feeling he got that night she stormed into their lives. A cadre of vamps were decimating his crew, and nothing they were doing was helping. He had just seen is closest friend get his neck snapped while another had used their finders to gouge through the skin of his stomach. He had been laughing.

Till she showed up.

They owed her everything.

"I feel like this is my fault," Anne whispered.

His head jerked up at her whispered confession, "It's not your fault Anne."

"But it is," she said, tears in her eyes, her voice rising in panic, "If I hadn't called none of this would have happened. She never would have come here and gotten shot. This is all because of me. Me and my selfishness."

"Hey," Gunn said, placing a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "None of this is your fault. You know she never would have come if she didn't want to be here. And, as much as I hate to say it, she has the best chance of surviving."

"But-"

"No," he interrupted. "Don't beat yourself up about this alright. She's not going to blame you when she wakes up. Everything will be fine."

She looked up at him, "Promise?"

He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, "Promise."

**xoxox**

Willow truly hated some of the parts that were involved in the "best-friend" job description. Most of it was okay. It came with support, unwavering friendship, someone to talk to anytime you needed it, a wonderful confidant.

And in return there were little things you could do to make your friend's life easier. Like the little cover-ups that involved the opposite sex, lying to the Watcher/father figure about your friend's whereabouts. Little things that were usually no problem to take care of. Little things that you _wanted_ to take care of because she's your _best friend_.

But there were other things involved. Parts that all best friends hoped and prayed that they never had to do. Like the part that said you were the one responsible for telling your best friend's mom that your best friend was in the hospital with a gunshot wound.

It was all in the fine print.

What made it even worse was the fact that it was Buffy. The Slayer. Vamp wounds were expected. But gunshot wounds? How is that involved in fighting the forces of darkness? And how the heck was she supposed to tell Buffy's mom and little Dawnie what happened?

And even worse than that was the fact that she knew for a fact that this was something that Buffy's mom worried about. Not the gun shot wounds part, but the dying young part. Willow knew that it was always in the back her mind, the worry. The scoobies had always managed to brush aside the fear, or at least hide it. But Buffy's mom? She didn't have that luxury. She was forced to put on a brave face and just hope that her daughter came home every night.

So here she was, about to tell Mrs. Summers that her fears might come true soon. She stared at the door, willing it to open with the women on the other side magically knowing that something was wrong with their family member.

She waited.

No such luck.

It was still closed…mocking her. Stupid door.

She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, whishing she didn't have to do this, and knocked.

It was Dawn that opened to door, practically bouncing with that insane energy that she always seemed to have. They would make a fortune if they ever discovered how to bottle and sell it. It would change the world.

_Alright Rosenberg, you have a job to do. No more rambling thoughts. Focus._

"Willow!" she squealed, "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, it's pretty boring by myself. Oops," she sheepishly glanced behind her searching for something before turning back and lowering her voice, "Mom's asleep," she whispered. "The drive wore her out."

She moved outside to stand next to Willow and closed the door behind her, "So what are doing here," she asked. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere? We could go to the mall, or…"

She slowly stopped her questions when she saw the look on Willow's face. "Wh- what's wrong?" she asked hesitantly. "Why are you here?"

"Dawnie," she blinked back tears, "I need to talk to your mom."

**xoxox**

Angel made his way out of the police department quickly, not wanting to waste any more time there than he needed to. The zombies had been taken care of so he was free to go back to the hotel and rest and forget about everything that was connected to _her_. When his thoughts turned to a small blonde he told himself that it was Darla he was thinking of. He told himself that he needed to make sure that she and Drucilla were not coming back.

He made his way thorough the silent dark hotel without turning any of the lights on. When he reached the top of the stairs he stopped. There was a twinge of guilt when he thought about what he had said to her, but he pushed it down and kept going to his room. He had done everything he could to help her.

Now it was time to forget.

After restless pacing for several moments, he gave up and sat down in his chair. He was too wired to get any rest for the rest of the night. His eyes scanned the room. He needed something to beat up. He needed to vent his anger. He needed-

Everything stopped when his eyes fell on the object sitting on the mantel. It felt like time stopped. He didn't move. His body was still in the way that only the most deadly predators could be. It was absolute.

In one graceful movement he was at the mantel, picking up the object that had caught his eye. He turned it over in his hands, remembering. Cordelia had always wondered why he had it in his room. When she asked him why, he had just said, "Because time stopped too late," and walked out of the room. No one had seen him for the rest of the week.

He kept turning the broken clock in his hands, thinking back to that day, wondering why she was taken from him every time they achieved perfect happiness. The contradictions in their lives were too much. Opposites were intertwined. Joy and pain. Light and dark. Slayer and vampire. They had been told that together they were strong, alone they were dead. And yet, they were never able to be together.

He was gently placing the clock back on the mantel, where it would undoubtedly sit for years to come, when he was struck with a thought. He _was_ dead. His body held life, but it was dead. It was only when he saw her that he truly came alive. She was the thing that kept him sane.

Her love and compassion.

She had loved him more completely than anyone he had ever known. She was the one who kept him grounded. If she had been here, he never would have reached the point he was at now because she would have known something was wrong and would have done everything in her power to keep him in the light.

Like she had that Christmas.

He needed her like humans need air, like vampires need blood. She was his life. Without her, he was dead.

He ran out the door.

He needed to see her.

**Tbc…**


	9. Hospital Visit

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers and good luck to everyone else who had finals as well: **ka-mia2286** (Damn! I didn't even have that much due…good luck with that), **mysticallove**, **s..** (I completely agree), **MysticWolf1** (I'll do my best, try and keep me in check, let me know if I go overboard), **CF**, **SomethingsWicked** (thanks!), **onlimain** (don't worry about it, and you are right on with all your comments…including the Spuffy ones), **Nina**, **Miracle Angel Summers**, **ShalBrenfan**, and **goddessa39** (you're a B/A shipper…no, I never would have guessed :) and I hadn't actually thought of making it Gunn/Anne).

* * *

Chapter 9

_Darkness._

_Nothingness._

_Where was she?_

_Who was she?_

_She couldn't see anything around her. It was like swimming in inky pools of darkness. There was no pain. She didn't know who she was, or where she was. But there was a voice. It kept calling out to her._

_It tickled something on the fringes of her memory. But the feeling was fleeting and bothersome. Why did she need to leave? There was nothing wrong with this place. Nothing was bothering her._

_Except for that almost-memory. But what was one passing emotion that she couldn't identify?_

_Nothing._

_If only that troublesome voice would go away and leave her alone. But she didn't really want that. It was soothing._

_If she could just remember._

_But it caused discomfort when she tried._

_Better to leave things as they were._

_In the darkness._

_Alone._

**xoxox**

Angel was disheartened after a day of luckless searching for her. If he didn't know any better he would have thought she had gone back to Sunnydale, but he was sure she was still in town. It wasn't in her nature to leave things as he had left them. She was one to face trouble head on. It was one of the things he loved about her.

He just couldn't figure out where she was.

On top of that no one was talking. He had hit all the regular demon joints and even called several of his contacts, searching for any word about her. But things were eerily quiet. The news of the Slayer was something that should have been talked about. But he heard nothing.

He was exhausted and disheartened when he realized he was standing in front of the police department that Kate worked at. He figured he might as well inform her of the situation with the zombie cops so he gave a small shrug at the situation and went inside.

She didn't seem surprised to see him when he sat down in front of her desk. Her blank face revealed none of the thoughts that were lurking beneath the surface. After a few moments when she gave no response he conceded, "Hey. I thought you might want to know I took care of our little cop problem."

She looked at him evenly across her desk before sliding a file across it to him. "Crime reports from that precinct. Up until three months ago there was a murder every two weeks, a rape every two days, a robbery every hour and a half." She leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow, "And that's what we just gave back to the people of that community."

He opened the file and briefly glanced at the contents before shutting it and tossing it on the desk. He shrugged, "I can live with that."

"You learn to live with a lot of things, don't you?" She made no effort to hide the disgust she felt for him. There was no reason to in her mind. He was nothing to her now that she knew what he was.

He slumped in his chair, the defensive posture gone, only feeling the weight of his actions of the past day. "Yeah."

She just shook her head, "This job is making me crazy."

"I know the feeling," he said, thinking about what he had said to a different blonde so that he could get the 'job' done.

They were both left to their thoughts, Kate thinking about the compromises she had been making on the job for the sake of an entire underworld that she hadn't known existed until recently, and Angel was feeling every one of his 243 years. They were interrupted by a female officer carrying another file, "For you, detective."

"Thanks." She opened the file once the woman had left and looked it over shaking her head. She couldn't help but release a small chuckle to relieve tension.

"What is it?" Angel asked. She looked up, surprised. She had been so lost in her own memory that she had forgotten he was still there.

"Oh, nothing," she said and looked back down at the file, "just, some of the things that people name their kids these days, 'Buffy,' what kind of- Angel?"

She broke off her question when she saw him still across from her, and for the second time that night, she felt true fear. She felt like prey. Then she saw the look in his eye. "Angel, you alright?"

"Where is she?"

**xoxox**

_Light._

_There was light._

_And joy._

_And peace._

_And emptiness._

_It echoed. _

_Loudly._

_And suddenly it she wasn't so alone. The voice was reverberating against her bright prison. But she didn't understand it. _

_There was comfort from it. _

_And an almost-memory. _

_But nothing else._

_Something was calling to her. _

_She knew that if she could only remember the voice and who it belonged to, she would know who she was. She would remember._

_Was that a good thing?_

**xoxox**

Angel looked up at the entrance to the hospital in trepidation. He knew that there was a confrontation coming, but he had to be there. She needed him. He had to stay strong long enough so that he could explain things to her. It was all that mattered. And his friends, well they would have to deal with his presence.

Building his resolve, he stepped through the doors of the hospital. He moved down the hall slowly and cursed his vampiric senses. He could smell the stench of death on the air. Blood was everywhere and it was making it difficult to concentrate. He briefly paused at the front desk, and the nurse told him that she was still in critical condition.

Critical condition.

The words practically reverberated in the room.

That one statement pushed everything to the background, and his worry to the fore. She shouldn't be critical. She was the Slayer, a gunshot shouldn't slow her down.

His pace quickened and he was to the entrance of the ER before he saw anyone he knew. He could see her through a window of her room. Gunn and Wesley were in the room with her, Gunn holding her hand, and Wesley standing in a corner, but his eyes were focused on her. She looked so pale and bloodless. The only other time he had seen her that was after he had drained her. The memory sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. He had almost killed her that day. It had convinced him that leaving was the right thing to do. He had barely been able to restrain his demonic impulses and wasn't able to resist drinking her. What kind of life could she have had with him?

"What are you doing here?" He turned to see Cordelia standing behind him, her hands on her hips, and angry scowl on her face.

"I heard about Buffy," he answered.

She snorted, "Well, that's great. Too bad it takes a bullet wound to make you give a crap." She gave him a hard look, "Buffy doesn't need you right now. _We_ don't need you. You walked away. Do us a favor and just stay away."

She waited a beat, then moved past him to go to Buffy's room. The sound of his voice stopped her, "You can't keep me from her forever."

She turned to give him one last look, "No. You'll just see her, and then leave, breaking her heart once again." Her tone was scathing, "Don't you think you've caused her enough pain for one lifetime." Then she turned and walked away without a backwards glance, leaving him to his thoughts.

Alone.

**Tbc…**


	10. Strange Revelations

A/N: Sorry for the wait. It just wasn't coming to me and I really didn't want to try and force out a chapter that was sub-par (which is kinda funny since I had the entire second half finished the day after I posted the last one). I can't promise steady updates, there's just too much going on in my life, not to mention it's my last semester of college (thank God) and to graduate I'm taking both Latin III and IV. But I can promise that it will be finished along with all my other fic. Now that you've had this little glimpse into my life that I'm sure no one cares about lets get on with the story.

A/N 2: This chapter contains slight spoilers for "Lie to Me."

A/N 3: Thanks to: **mysticallove**, **onlimain**, **Emily**, **MysticWolf1**, **ShalBrenfan**, **s..**, **C'est** **Magnifique**, **godessa39**, **charmedslayers**, **thekorapersonality**, **pinkyblue-ice**, **star-prancer**, and **jojotheorange**. You guys keep me going.

* * *

Chapter 10

"What!"

Anne was stunned past the point of vocalization. Cordelia had told her a little about how she knew Buffy before the attack on the shelter. But most of it was spoken in hard-to-understand rambling words. Nothing had stuck with her and she found herself more worried about what to do with the extra kids than anything else.

Gunn, however, obviously still retained the ability to speak, "Hold up English. You're tellin' me that Buffy- _our_ Buffy, is this same girl we're not supposed to be talkin' about around Angel because he gets all broody? _Buffy_ is his old flame?"

Wesley was taken back by the anger he heard in his friend's voice. Despite the close relationship the two clearly shared, the level of animosity that Gunn was displaying was above and beyond anything he expected, and he was beginning to seriously regret saying anything. "Perhaps we should take this discussion out into the hallway."

Gunn looked down at the still form on the bed, torn. He wanted nothing more than to hear what Wesley had to say but not at the expense of leaving Buffy by herself. He needed to be there in case she woke up. But then, he could see the wisdom in leaving the room to leave her in peace.

He shifted his gaze to the other blonde in the room. Anne's mouth was still hanging open and she stared blankly at the figure in the bed. It was true that she didn't understand the situation to the same extent that Gunn did, having no experience with the vampire, but something was nagging her in the back of her mind. There was something she should know about this and it wouldn't leave her alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the hand placed on her shoulder. Startled she looked up to see Gunn standing behind her, a question in his eyes. She frowned in confusion.

"Me and Wes are gonna step outside and talk. You wanna come?"

She nodded and silently rose from her place by Buffy's side. This was something she needed to hear if only to better understand her friend. "Who- who's going to stay with her?"

Wesley gave her a gentle smile as she stood, "I am positive she will be fine by herself for the time being."

She nodded and followed the two men out with Cordelia. They didn't go far, only to the sitting rooms that they could still see her through the window of her room. Each took a seat except for Gunn who immediately began his furious pacing in the small area, trying to work things out in his mind.

Gunn gave Wesley a hard look as he continued pacing, "So talk English, I need to know what's going on."

"Why are you so worried about this?" Wesley questioned. "They have not had contact in over a year, and it is likely that after this is over their separation will continue. Why the need to know?"

Gunn sank dejectedly into the nearest chair across from them, "You have no idea how much pain that girl's been through. I saw her suffering first hand." He nodded in Anne's direction including her in his statement, "We were there to see it. And we never knew exactly what happened. I know someone hurt her. I know she ran because of it. I know that, whatever it was, it was so painful she was haunted by the memories every night." He sighed, "And I know she still feels the pain. It's in her eyes for all to see."

Wesley opened his mouth to interrupt but Gunn continued talking, "And the fact that she's still in pain, and you're sayin' it's been over a year since they seen each other," he shrugged, "that's more telling than anything you've said so far."

"Hey!" Cordelia interjected, "You can't just blame that on Angel. It was mostly her fault anyway!" She plowed on ignoring the dark looks Gunn shooting at her, "If she had just been able to control herself for five minutes nothing would have happened and Angel-"

"Angel," the quite voice that broke through Cordelia's furious rant belonged to Anne. She was staring through the window of Buffy's room with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Angel was there."

"What are you talking about?"

Cordelia's voice was sharp and snapped Anne out of her trance. She turned to gaze at the others who were looking at her expectantly. "Angel was with Buffy when she helped me before… in Sunnydale. I couldn't figure out why Angel seemed so familiar the first time I saw him, but I remember now." She turned her attention to Gunn, "You remember when I told you I used to belong to that vampire cult-"

"You were a member of a vampire cult?" Wesley asked.

"You were a member of a vampire cult in _Sunnydale_?" Cordelia questioned, "Some people just never learn. Anywhere else, yes. But in _Sunnydale_? No."

Wesley continued, "The Watcher's Council had only heard rumors about their existence. It is said that they worship the vampire as a deity and their sole purpose is to become vampires themselves. But the truth of the matter is that they only end up being used as food and disposed of, a slight variation of the vampire feed houses where people pay to have their blood drunk. The members of vampire cults have the misguided belief that vampires are not evil demons, but simply an elevated species that is a step up from humans or a step down from gods. Much like the _Tuatha Dé Danaan_ who…"

He drifted off as he realized the others were looking at him with slightly glazed over expressions on their faces. He cleared his throat, "So, you were saying about the, uh, vampire cult?"

"Yes," Anne continues slowly, as if she was waiting for him to continue his impromptu lecture about mythical god-creatures, "I was a part of a vampire cult in Sunnydale, and pretty much everything you said is true. Buffy rescued us all from the vampires. I was going to be the first victim."

She paused, lost in thought until Cordelia broke in, "What does that have to do with Angel?"

Anne blinked and came back to herself with a small blush at having been caught wondering, "Sorry, I was getting to that. Angel was there the first time. He came in with two others, I can't believe I remember this, and he said something against vampires that at the time hurt my feelings. I'm surprised I didn't remember him earlier."

She gave a small grin, "So, Angel and Buffy, I wouldn't have guessed."

"Yeah, Angel and Buffy," Gunn cut in sharply, "lets get back to that. First, how do you guys know her?"

"I came from Sunnydale, duh," Cordelia responded with an eye-roll. "Lived in that hellhole all my life until I graduated."

"Wes?"

Wesley sighed before attempting any conversation; this could quickly escalate into a bad situation. "How much do you actually know about Buffy?"

He was met by blank looks. "Exactly what do you mean by that?" Gunn asked.

"Do you know what she is?"

Gunn and Anne exchanged glances before Gunn spoke up, "She's the Slayer."

"And do you know what all that entails?"

"Oh come off it Wesley," Cordelia broke in, "we don't have time for twenty questions." She turned to Gunn and Anne, "He was her watcher after Giles was fired. Don't know what a watcher is? They're these stuffy Brits who's only purpose is to order the Slayer around and research the end of the world."

Wesley looked heavenwards, as if looking for guidance, "Thank you Cordelia, I am sure that answers any and all questions they might have. Lets just say I helped her for half a year before I moved to L. A. and leave it at that. You want to know about Angel, not me and the Watcher's Council."

Wesley sighed and rubbed at his forehead, "To be honest, I do not know much about their relationship save what Mr. Giles left in his diaries which covered the bare facts only. I know that Buffy was incredibly dedicated to Angel to the extent that she quit the Council when they refused to help him. An action which is unheard of and one that could possess dire consequences for her."

"That doesn't tell us anything," Gunn cut in.

Anne crossed the center of the aisle, sat next to him, and took his hand in hers in a calming gesture, "They'll get to it, let him speak Gunn."

He frowned but didn't remove his hand from hers

"I am afraid that is all I can tell you about their relationship." He turned to Cordelia, "You knew them longer, do you have anything to add?"

"It's complicated guys," she began reluctantly, "and there's no way we can cover the Buffy and Angel saga in the time we have. To sum it all up, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, Angel lost his soul, Buffy sent him to hell, she ran away, she came back, Angel came back, and then Angel left. This is unnecessarily bringing back bad memor-"

"Hold up," Gunn broke in, "Angel can lose his soul?"

"Well yeah," Cordelia continued, "It's not like it's super glued in there or anything. Believe me, you don't want to meet Angel sans soul."

"Yes, Angelus is a creature of unparalleled evil. His actions decimated the populations of Eastern Europe in the late 18th century when he, Darla, Spike, and Drusilla went on a killing spree across the continent."

"Umm, excuse me," Anne began hesitantly, "but did you say that she ran away?"

"Yeah," Cordelia said, "It was at the end of junior year, what was that, like three years ago?"

Anne and Gunn exchanged glances of mutual understanding, "She came here."

"What?" said Cordelia.

Anne nodded as things fell in place, "That was when she was here. She rescued me from some kind of slave dimension where you work until you died but only one day passed here. It was really weird."

"She also helped me and my crew," Gunn picked up the tale, "She taught us how to fight the monsters and how to fight the monsters better. We all woulda died if it hadn't been for her."

He rubbed his free hand across his face and continued, "But even helpin' like she was, she wasn't happy. She wasn't even living. I could swear the only thing that kept her goin' was the guilt that someone would die if she wasn't out there. That and the hope that something would finally do her in." Anne nodded sadly in agreement and rubbed the back of his hand in support, "She had a death wish every time she went out with a stake in her hand. Nothing mattered. She was waiting to die."

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked out of true confusion and not spite, "Buffy was never like that. I mean, sure she came back and there was the requisite emotional confrontation, but other than that, everything was fine. She was fine even before Angel got back."

Wesley leaned back in is chair before making is own observations clear, "Gunn, I may not have been a very good Watcher, but I was with Buffy for quite some time, and I must say that she never exhibited any of the depression that you say she was feeling. In fact she was surprisingly resilient. I was constantly amazed at her emotional maturity. During the times I was certain she would collapse she showed amazing strength of character and reacted in ways I had not expected which helped her through the hard times." He glanced through the glass window to see the Slayer, "I have never seen her as emotionally weak as you have described. It is almost impossible to even imagine her that way at all."

Gunn just looked between the two of them for a long time in silence before coming to a decision, "You don't see it do you? You've known her for years, and you don't see it. The girl wears her heart on her sleeve. She's physically incapable of hiding her emotions if her life depended on it." He shook his head, "Cordelia, she still has that look in her eyes. I only saw her for a couple of minutes and could see it. She's hurtin'. Even now."

He shook off Anne's hand and walked over to the window to get a closer look at the Slayer, "And from what I'm hearin,' Angel played the largest part in it. I have a problem with that. Angel was never someone I trusted completely. Buffy was.

"Now I don't know much about Slayers or what it means to be one. But I do know it's a thankless job that was forced on her. She has my support, always has. All she has to do is say the word and I'm there." He cast a quick glance over his shoulder, "And she knows that. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be there for the girl."

And with that he left the waiting room to sit next to his friend leaving the others to their silence.

It was Anne who spoke up next, "You should probably just give him some space for a while. The fact that Angel was the reason she was so sad has shaken him. It was definitely unexpected."

"That is understandable," Wesley said. "I do not imagine I would take the news any better."

Anne rubbed her arms to warm herself and stared at the floor, "I just hope she wakes up soon."

"We all do."

**xoxox**

For most people, waking down an LA street in the middle of the night was not something that was advisable. But he was not most people. And this night, he stalked.

The numbness had worn off rather quickly after Cordelia had left him there alone. Her words sliced through him surer than any blade could. But then, she had always been an expert of wielding her words as a weapon. She turned it into an art, cutting him down where he stood, the shards of his resolution scattered on the cold tile floor of the hospital.

She left him with nothing but that old sense of failure, so familiar to him. But at the heart of his misery was the fact that she spoke true. It was undeniable that her motivation stemmed from the fact that she wanted to hurt him for leaving them. Her quick defense of Buffy, a woman who she shared nothing but animosity with, revealed that. Yet it was irrefutable that she spoke the truth.

Why use lies when the truth works so much better?

"_Don't you think you've caused her enough pain for one lifetime?"_

The words reverberated in his mind, the truth of them undeniable. They left him empty. So much so that he wasn't even filled with the rage that it should have. The rage that would have had him bursting through the wide doors that separated him from _her_ and taking _her_ away with him.

Nothing. He had nothing. His friends had banded together in his absence and could make it on their own. The woman he… but that line of thought was dangerous and best stopped before it began. She would be fine without him. She always had been. It was one of the reasons he was able to tear himself away the first time he left, the sure knowledge that she would be alright.

The darkened streets beckoned and he had no where else to be. He wandered aimlessly, consumed by the emptiness he had been left with.

He was so consumed that he failed to hear the sound of stiletto heels hitting the pavement as they came closer. He failed to catch the scent of jasmine on the breeze. He failed to recognize the blood connection between the two of them.

But he did hear the throaty feminine purr whispering in his ear, "My darling boy, all alone tonight?"

It took him a second to register her voice and when he turned to face her on the deserted street she was standing right behind him, a hand reaching up to gently caress his face, "You seem so lonely."

Her voice was full of promises made in the dark of night under silk sheets and the cooling sweat of lethargic limbs. But then, she had always sounded like that. "What are you doing here Darla?"

She was dressed in the style she favored, clinging blood reds in leather and silk. He absorbed it all in a glance taking in her provocative attire along with the still healing scars covering her face from the fire. They were a subtle reminder that he needed to keep his focus. "A little bird told me you would be here, all by yourself. I was surprised I was actually able to understand her. She wasn't very happy with you. But then 'Daddy' can do no wrong, and once she realized that, I think she might have enjoyed it."

Her hand slowly traced the contours of his face as she drank in the sight of him. He didn't shrug her off. He didn't think to shrug her off. It was like his mind was disconnected from his body. But slowly the emptiness was filling with some yet to be identified emotion. "She knows where to find me if she feels up to a repeat performance."

"Darling, you should have known better than to try and torture to death the woman you drove insane. Your actions actually left her feeling optimistic. She went back to the Hellmouth to get Spike. It seems she harbors the belief that our little family has a chance of reforming." Her thumb moved across his lower lip and she stepped closer, watching his reaction.

"I have to admit, I harbor that same wish. That once more we would be as we were. You might abhor our glory days but they hold my most fond memories."

Her whisper glided across his skin in a smooth seduction. And that is what this was. A seduction. And Drusilla had been right. This was the perfect time to approach him, while he was beaten and at his lowest.

There was something about _her_ that was always able to beat him and bring him down. And in the haze of emptiness and growing hate he failed to see what Darla was doing.

He forgot about the times _she_ had built him up. The times _she_ had reached _her_ hand out offering _her_ love to him to do with as he wished. The times _she_ had brought him out of the darkness, and showed him that he could be a better man. That he could be a man. Not a monster.

He forgot it all, and what little he remembered was being pushed away by the anger that was rising within him. Darla concentrated on his face and read his expressions as easily as she had once been able to.

Before the gypsies.

Before the soul.

When he had been hers.

She watched him and a slow smile spread on her face as she took a step back and separated her from his body. The grin grew as she saw his anger and she stretched out her hand in a blatant offering.

And waited for him to take it.

**Tbc…**


	11. Darker Nights

A/N: Yes, I know. It's been forever. My apologies. For those of you who don't know, you can find out what the hold up is on my author's page. You guys got lucky with this one. The school I'm student-teaching in just had a four day weekend so I thought what the heck. And typed this out. I hope it's up to your expectations.

Please let me know what you think, specifically about characterization. There was some stuff in here I wasn't sure about so let me know. Thanks for reading.

A/N 2: **WARNING**: Some of this is **VERY DARK**. We're talking **Angelus-Dark**. So those of you with squeamish stomachs might just want to read the first and last parts of this. This chapter definitely diverts from the tone I've been using. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 11

The first thing Buffy Summers became aware of as she regained consciousness was the smell. It screamed 'hospital.' It didn't say anything good. Past experience had taught her that nothing good ever happened in hospitals and she was forced to suppress her flight instincts which were begging her to get herself out of there as fast as possible.

Her soft sigh was the only warning given before green eyes opened.

The she remained motionless while taking in her surroundings, hoping for an out before the others caught on to the tiny fact that she was awake. She was alone for now but the others weren't far. There were raised voices outside her door and knew she was safe. Until they came back and decided to make her stay there for the next month or until the big evil that was residing in the hospital killed her. Hospitals always contained a big evil.

Slowly she went through the mental checklist to make sure everything was still in place.

_Name: Buffy Summers_

_Age: 21_

_Location: Hospital. Duh! LA. Lives in Sunnydale CA. Hellmouth. Oh to forget that fact._

_How the Hell I got here: Ugly, trigger-happy cop with gun. Oh yeah, bullet wound. Well, there's a first time for everything. Wonder if that's in the handbook._

_Status: Pain_

Her senses stretched out as she flexed her fingers, slowly waking from the lethargy that enveloped her. There was definite pain but she pushed it aside for the moment. They were talking about her. About her situation because apparently things weren't looking good for her survival. That made her smile.

She sat up, and immediately decided that it wasn't a good idea. She tried to ignore the painful pulling from the hole in her stomach, but sitting up had sapped her strength. _Should have used the bed controller_. She examined the injury. It wasn't a pretty sight. Red and angry looking. It itched, but that was a good thing in her experience. It meant it was healing. Good. That meant that she could get out of this hell hole even quicker. Although the more she looked at it the more painful it became.

She quickly decided the best course of action was to stop looking at it and get the hell out of Doge before her friends caught wind of what she was doing, namely: escape.

She gathered her strength and hauled herself out of the bed, gingerly testing her walking capacity. It wasn't looking good. The world tilted and she was forced to grab onto the railing of the bed to stop from falling to the floor. She froze, trying to stamp down the nausea that swamped her when she tried to move.

A gentle hand pushed her back into the bed before she disgraced herself by vomiting all over the place. She opened her eyes as she regained her balance and the world stopped spinning to look blearily into the face of her namesake.

"Hey," she whispered weakly.

"Buffy, what are you trying to do? You just got shot. Lay down and rest, I'll get the others."

She turned to leave but was stopped when the tiny slayer grabbed her arm, "Give it a sec. Things… how are they?"

Anne settled down into the chair nest to the hospital bed, "The guys are outside waiting for you to wake up. Wes called your friend Willow and she told your mom what was going on."

The injured blond groaned and slumped back into the uncomfortable mattress, "Mom knows. Yeah, that's real conducive for a relaxing weekend."

"Your mom was still asleep, I think the drugs really knocked her out, so Willow decided to stay with her and your sister. Cordelia is at the agency on the off chance that a costumer actually calls. And Gunn and Wesley are outside arguing with the Doctor."

She looked away at the far wall and her voice got even quieter as she continued, "Things were pretty shaky there for a while. We thought we were going to lose you. The doctor didn't hold out much hope."

Buffy shrugged and then winced as pain shot through her body, "Oww. Alright, no more of that. So the doc didn't have hope, huh? That's alright. I guess I can forgive him this once."

"Buffy, this is serious." Anne's eyes held unshed tears and she shrank into herself in a protective gesture. "You almost died."

"Anne, I'm fine. It'll take more than a few bullets to take me out. Sure there's pain. But it's nothing I can't handle."

But Anne wouldn't meet her eyes, "What's this about? Anne, I promise. I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry." Buffy could barely hear her whispered confession.

"What?"

"It's my fault you got hurt. If I hadn't-"

But Buffy broke her off, "Are you kidding me? Anne, I'm the Slayer. The title alone should let you in on the big secret that it's not the most conducive job to staying safe." She reached over and rubbed the taller girl's hand. "Trust me. I don't blame you for anything. You have no idea how grateful I am that you called. Getting away from Sunnydale has been an enormous help."

"But-"

"No," she said in a tone that booked no arguments. "It's not your fault."

Anne finally lifted her head from behind the curtain of blond hair, "Thanks Buffy." She gave a small, relieved laugh, "I better stop keeping you all to myself and let the others know that you're awake."

Buffy sent her a pleading look, "Are you sure you don't want to just let them wonder while we sneak out the back?"

Anne laughed at her blatant escape attempt and shook her head no. "Let me go and get the others."

"Don't bother," she muttered. "They're on their way."

The voices from the hallway came closer before she could do much more that pull the blanket up to her chin to retain what little modesty the gown afforded her. They were made by voyeurs. She was sure of it.

She had no time to make herself seem healthier than she actually was before the room was crowded with visitors.

"Have a nice nap?"

**xoxox**

Unlike many, Darla knew herself. She had a long time to become acquainted with the many advantages she had over the rest of the population as well as the disadvantages. She knew where her strengths lay and it wasn't in full frontal attacks.

She was a seductress. She had been in life and nothing had changed with her deaths. Except, perhaps, a much darker edge to her desires. She knew that she only held onto Angelus by a thread. Her tenuous hold on him could snap at any moment and while part of her would love to see what she would release, the wiser part remembered an arrow in the heart and unforgivable eyes.

It was with this in mind that she decided to seduce and secure. The apartment she brought him to was hers. A place with a view.

They didn't even make it to the bedroom before she decided to begin.

She prowled around his non responsive body and trailed her fingers across his shoulders. "You always had such good… form, Angelus. It was one of the more appealing aspects of your turning." She circled back around to his front and flicked his top button of his shirt open, hungrily eyeing the exposed flesh.

"Seeing you like this makes me regret years," another button flicked open, "that we could have been amusing ourselves," another, "in more," another, "interesting ways."

She pulled the edges of his shirt open with relish and licked her lips, anticipation in every action. His perfectly smooth, unblemished skin was before her in all its pale glory and she could barely resist the urge to change that.

It would be beautiful. He was a blank canvas and she was the artist. Nothing had ever been clean between them. How could it? They were creatures of the night. It could be interesting to see how the soul would affect his darker appetites. She was sure she could show him how good it could be, squeamishness aside. And judging the fury radiating from him she wouldn't have to try hard.

"You have no idea how much it aroused my interests after seeing the bloodshed our little test caused. If Dru and I had known what would have been the result, I'm sure we would have done it much quicker."

She had been worried that it took so much coaxing on her part to get him into her apartment. It almost made her hesitate but then he turned those dark, anger-filled eyes on her and her breath caught.

Anger she could use, and use it she would. It was the coldness that she couldn't transform into passion. But this… this she could use. Her memory was long, and she knew what he could do to her when he was in this mood. The very idea had her lower body clenching in anticipation, a shiver of desire running through her.

Eager hands pushed at his shirt until it was a discarded heap on the floor. "Seeing you like that brought back memories of our better days. The days I want to get back to as soon as possible." She leaned upwards and fully rubbed herself against his body, her breasts crushed to his chest, "Do you remember the girl who… entertained us the first time we went back to Ireland?"

"There were many."

"Don't be coy, my Angel. You know the girl. This one was special. This one _thought_ she was special anyways. She thought dressed as a man we couldn't smell her bleed." Her catlike eyes closed shut in remembered ecstasy and she swayed back slightly, "Oh, how you made that one bleed even more. Her screams rang in my ears for days."

Her hand trailed along the smooth plains of his chest, her nails catching on his exposed nipples. That memory had entertained her beyond what they had done to the gypsy girl. A little blonde girl who thought she would be safe from the shadows in the night. She was wrong. Oh how she was wrong.

The tips of her fingers continued their journey across his chest, "She was a pretty little slip of a girl, wasn't she? I always wondered what it was about that one that inspired you so. She was no different than so many others, and yet, for her, your methods changed."

Her fingers danced across the edge of his pants and then moved away, "I have a theory. Would you like to hear it?" But she didn't wait for an answer as she moved even closer to him to whisper in his ear, "I think she made you angry. I've never seen you disfigure a woman before in your games but this time," she moved away and finally opened her eyes to meet his, "this time you did."

The smell of blood hit her and she looked down to realize her nails had dug into his sides in her excitement while she was lost in memory. Her gaze returned to his and she allowed a hint of mischief to shine through as she raised the blood stained digits to her mouth and slowly sucked them clean. "Her face, when you were finished, was a work of art. But that was just the ending of a glorious night."

In an elegant move that most wouldn't be able to pull off without looking clumsy she slid down his body until she was kneeling before him and gripped his hips in her powerful hands. "Do you remember, Angelus? You crushed her pelvis before taking her. Scarcely any force with your foot and it collapsed under the pressure. Your every thrust into her sweet, innocent, virginal body made her scream all the more for the grinding of her bones."

Her eyes closed as she leaned forward and slowly licked the blood from his skin reveling in the taste of him once again. It had been so long. "And you," she sighed in pleasure, "you held out longer than I thought you would, wringing out her every cry of pain. Music to the ears. We had a symphony that night."

Her words whispered across the skin of his stomach as she moved to the other side to taste the remaining blood. She moaned as it hit her tongue, a purely sexual sound, her mouth sucking at the small wounds to get every drop available. It was almost a disappointment when she was finished, but only a small one. This night promised to hold much more bloodshed before it was finished.

Still kneeling before him, she gazed up at him through lowered eyelashes, "Then there was that frozen look of horrified acceptance on her face as you forced her to her stomach and violated her again, taking what little purity remained. The shock was a beautiful thing. Her ignorance of what we could do to her untried body. Sodomy was a thing she had only heard preached of as a great evil."

She leaned back on her heels and spread her thighs, opening her still clothed body to him, "Do you remember Angelus? It was while you were still inside her, with the crushed bones of her pelvis pressing into the floorboards causing that exquisite agony and the blood of her virginity staining the floor when you took the knife, the one I had given to you, and began your art."

She leaned forward and reached for his belt buckle, her patience almost gone. But she understood anticipation. She could draw this out until he was tortured with it. Until he snapped. She slowly began to undo his belt as she continued, "You hold too much value in art to only desire pain, and what you did to her was most definitely art."

A low laugh from deep in her throat emerged as she licked his stomach, "It was a stroke of genius, actually. Do you remember Angelus? You were still within her as you began carving her sins onto her exposed back. You listed them one by one for the world to see. The cuts were deep enough to scar, you made sure. And the girl, poor pitiful creature she was, discovered she wasn't nearly done screaming."

After releasing the ends of the unbuckled belt, she opened the top button of his slacks and slowly rose to her feet making sure that she never lost contact with his body, "Who knew you could fit so many sins on one small girl's back. And you made sure that she wouldn't forget one thing we did to her that night as you carved each deed into her skin."

"It was definitely one of the more… enjoyable nights in existence. Especially when we threw her unconscious naked body out into the street and we watched as she was found. Letting her live, now that was a nice touch. Making her live with the shame of what had happened, never to escape. I don't think she ever recovered."

She was done waiting. It was time, she decided as she reached for his zipper. But he was quicker. The bones in her wrist ground together and she hissed in pleasure as he squeezed, almost breaking the fragile bones. Had she been human her wrist would have been crushed. But then, that was one of the advantages of being dead.

His face could have been carved marble, "Glad I could be of service."

"Decide to join in the fun, Angelus? It's about time." A shameless smile crossed her face, "I knew when you gave me that wonderful gift of the lawyers it had begun. My Angelus, come back to me. What a beautiful sight."

"I'm not in the mood, Darla," he stated through gritted teeth as his hand clenched tighter on her wrist.

She gave a soft snort and pressed her lower body into his, "You can't fool me, lover. You can't even fool yourself. What is it you really want? Tell me."

"I want to kill something."

**xoxox**

Gunn finally got the opportunity to speak with Buffy after the others had left them alone in favor of getting some actual sleep, and that was just fine with him. He needed to talk to her and it was easier when no one else was there to interrupt.

Slowly he sank down into the uncomfortable chair next to her bed and gathered his thoughts.

All in all he wasn't quite sure what to think. Sure he got that Angel was the big hurt, but that was about it. He was having trouble realigning his notions about the people he knew.

First there was Buffy Summers. A girl he knew for little more than a summer, but it was hard to bleed with someone the way they had for those months and not form an unbreakable bond. And it wasn't just him, his entire crew had gotten close to the girl and the situation had worked out fairly well. She was able to help them with the physical and they were able to help her with the emotional. And her emotional had definitely needed work. Everyone living on the streets was inevitably screwed to begin with but it went deeper with her. And everyone knew it. Not hard facts. But they knew that something was wrong with her. She was carrying a deep pain.

He knew that with the exception of Anne, he was her closest confidant when she was with them. Most of what she shared was her war stories, but every now and again something would leak through. Her tone would go wistful and she would get that far away look in her eyes he soon learned to associate with the big hurt. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was a guy.

Which led him to Angel. The vampire who he worked for. The big hurt.

"So he was the guy, huh?"

"Gunn-" she started.

"Listen Buffy, I get that you couldn't talk about it. Some things… I get it. But you gotta cut me some slack. I been workin' for this vamp for the past year. And to suddenly find out that he's the one… well, lets just say I didn't see it comin'."

"It wasn't just his fault." She gave a small, hopeless shrug, "Although I never agreed with it, there were circumstances. And those circumstances haven't changed in the past couple of years."

"So that summer?"

She cringed, "Did he ever tell you about his stint in Hell?"

"And later?"

"You ever seen Cordy's extra crispy high school diploma?"

"Sounds to me like this has been boiled about as far down as it can go."

"Trust me, while the long version seems to be a source of great entertainment for most people, you really don't want to sit the weeks it would take to tell it."

"How much do I hate him?"

"Gunn. Don't be like that." She reached over and patted his hand, "I know that right now you guys have your own set of Angel issues. You really don't need to add mine to that list. I get the whole white knight routine-" he shot her a look "-black knight routine. But I already have one of those. The job of hating Angel full time has been filled."

He smirked, "Is this the hyena-boy you told me about?"

She couldn't stop the snicker that escaped, "Yeah. That's our Xander."

"If you're not going to let me do my job in puttin' the hurt on Angel for what he did, you can at least entertain me with war stories. After all, we've got at least five more hours before we can bust outta here, and it's fallen to me to keep you distracted until then."

She glared at him, "Just for that I don't think you're going to get to hear about the real Dracula."

**Tbc…**


	12. Nocturnal Observations

A/N: You happy campers out there all owe this one to spring break. If I missed any of my reviewers, thanks. You guys keep me going. I would like to know though about the rating. Do you think it is in the right category? Due to my overwhelming ignorance and desensitization to modern media I don't know what is appropriate. Let me know.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 12

"What do you mean 'Angel is evil'?" Buffy asked as she looked around the room.

The doctor, despite his cheerful demeanor in this hellish place, had been unwilling to release her despite the fact that she was almost entirely healed and Buffy hadn't wanted to wait to hear what was going on. She also hadn't wanted to admit that there was no way she was ready to be released. The pain had been muted to a dull throb, but it was still there. Being shot in the stomach was not an activity on the approved watchers list of things to befall the slayer.

Her decision prompted the others to decide that the best course of action would be to gather in her hospital room for the meeting. Anne had been called away on an emergency at the shelter so she was surrounded by Willow, Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn, each of which looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there.

Cordelia, the first to give in to the uncomfortable silence, had started the conversation in her usual tactless way and informed her of what they had observed in the dark vampire's actions.

"Are we talking 'Angelus' evil or…"

"Yeah right. He's been so depressed not even Doximall would get him out of that slump," Cordelia commented from the side.

"You're not helping to clarify," Buffy said. "Doximall?"

"Happy drug that lets Angelus out to play."

"Oh." She took a moment to absorb that, "Then I guess it's a good thing he's been so depressed."

"Wait," Willow interrupted from the armchair next to the hospital bed, "An anti-depressant that stimulates happiness is strong enough to bypass an ancient curse inflicted as a punishment and release a demon?" She looked to the others for clarification, "Is anyone else having trouble with this concept?"

"Hello. Lived through it."

"It's only a temporary release," Wesley clarified, "and not a true one. He was back to normal after a few hours."

"Yeah," Cordelia snorted, "A few hours of terror."

"Which is neither here nor now," Wesley stated in a firm voice. "The point is that we are all worried about his erratic behavior-"

Gunn shook his head, "I don't know if I'd call it erratic. Seems to me he's been goin' down hill for a while now. One mention of girl's name and it's like a switch's flipped. Boy lost it."

Buffy swallowed hard and pushed down the rising jealousy that remark had brought on with a surprising swiftness considering the time they had spent apart. She silently told herself that they weren't seeing each other anymore and he had the right to see anyone he wanted to. But even with that rationalization she couldn't stop the question, "Girl? What girl?"

The Cordelia and Wesley exchanged glances. The jealously wasn't lost on either of them and they weren't sure how she would react to what had been going on in LA.

It was Wes who finally stepped forward, "Darla."

It took her a moment to realize the implications behind the name, but only a moment. Her mind flashed to her mother's still body on the floor of her kitchen, two puncture wounds in her neck. She remembered the overwhelming hate she felt for the first time when she thought her trust had been broken. She saw the look on Angel's face as he shoved the end of a crossbow bolt through the chest of the monster that made him. She heard the high-pitched keening sounds he made in grief later when they were alone and he got the chance to explain what it meant in vampire culture to kill one's sire. She remembered finally understanding what it would mean to love that vampire.

And as all these thoughts drifted through her mind she realized with startling clarity exactly what it would mean for him and all the implications behind her being back. "Darla. As in Dusty-Vampire-Sire Darla."

"That'd be the one."

"Okay, how does that work? Please keep in mind that he staked her in front of me. Poof. Dust."

"There's a lot of back story you need to hear to know what's been going on."

"Is there a way to simplify it?"

Glances were exchanged yet again, and when no one stepped forward Cordelia rolled her eyes and began, "It all started when this evil law firm decided to get their slimy paws on him after he totally humiliated them by stopping their second-rate plans to rule the world through really bad law practice."

"Okay. Um, redundancy jokes aside, I'm still not seeing the connection."

"They brought her back, Buffy. Through some ritual I haven't been able to discover the origins of."

"Well that was a nice easy breakdown right there but the question remains. Why doesn't she fit into an ashtray?"

"She came back alive."

Buffy's eyes closed in pain, the murmur of indistinct voices in the distance. Alive. Darla had been returned alive. And suddenly everything clicked into place.

Her voice broke through the argument about the possibility of such a spell existing between Willow and Wes, "I'm assuming, due to the extraordinarily depressing time I've had since I got here, something went wrong. Angel shouldn't have gone into kamikaze mode. He should be on that redemption kick he's been on for the past four years."

When no one spoke yet again Buffy rolled her eyes, "I'm not getting any younger here guys. Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Drucilla came back and turned human Darla and after she rose. They hooked up with the demon law firm and stepped up their psychological torture plan for Angel," Cordelia began. "Like a pro he stepped up to the plate and fell right over the edge. His stumble included locking the top members of Wolfram and Hart in a wine cellar with a hungry Drucilla and Darla, ignoring the importance of his mission, and firing us. Since then he—"

"Okay, I get it," She interrupted.

"Do you Buffy? Do you really get it?" The blonde blinked in dismay at the venom in Cordelia's voice, "He abandoned his mission. He abandoned his friends. _Us!_ He left us to do the job that was his responsibility. We had to fend for ourselves. He left us!"

The others in the room had looked on in silent shock as Cordelia vented her rage and frustration. She even looked surprised at her own words and she sank into the available chair as she ran out of steam.

Buffy looked at the other woman from the bed and softly said, "Cordelia, if you think, for one second, that I've never felt what you are going through right now a thousand fold… but that's not really the point right now."

Her gaze captured them all, "Don't you get it? He thought that by saving her he could save somehow save himself. I know it's twisted logic but when has Angel's quest for 'redemption' ever been logical?"

Wesley's eyes hardened, "His 'quest for redemption' as you put it is—"

"Stupid! What has he done in his life that he is in need of redemption for?"

"The slaughter of millions is not something you think he needs to atone for?"

"Wesley," Buffy said softly, "who slaughtered millions? You're a watcher. You should know the difference between demons and souls." She turned to the rest of them, "Guys this was his chance, and it was stolen from him by Drucilla. And this is the way you react?"

A hesitant throat cleared by the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt," the young nurse said, "but visiting hours are over."

Buffy nodded, "Go on guys, I'll be fine."

"Do you want anyone to—" Gunn began.

"No. I want to be alone."

Willow gave her hand one last gently squeeze in support and followed the others out of the room. Buffy ignored the nurse as she made the usual checks to her wound and stats before leaving her to her thoughts.

**xoxox**

It hadn't been hard to convince Darla that he needed some time alone. She had wanted to come along and witness the destruction he would wreck but he was adamant and she acquiesced. It was reminiscent of days past. She just attributed it to one of his moods and knew he would be coming back to her.

As Angel silently walked along the corridors his body quickly fell back into the old patterns that it knew so well. He moved unseen, a predator among men. But this night his goal was not the kill, despite the lies he told Darla /she didn't used to be so stupid. She used to be able to smell the lies before they left his tongue/. Tonight he was using his skill to observe.

It was one he hadn't used in quite some time and he had been untested for far too long. He might be paid to observe people and protect them now, but for the most part they were human, and when he did have to cover his tracks from something that had better senses than the average creature they were never any match for her.

It was ironic, but being around Buffy for so long had honed his skills. It had been necessary to stay at her level, and he was ashamed to admit that without her presence in his life he had become lax in his attentiveness. After all, if you don't have the slayer to be weary of all other enemies pale in comparison.

This night he had something planned. Their meeting in the alley had ignited something in him he thought banked long ago. Her very presence brought light and color to his life and like an addict he couldn't stay away. Angel wasn't able to completely believe the lies he told himself, that he only wanted to make sure she was alive, that he was only going to see her once, that after this he would be able to stay away. But he told them nevertheless and they gave him empty comfort as he stood at the door to her room.

He had been there only days earlier but then his way had been barred by an angry brunette. This time nothing blocked his way and he entered the room.

Had Angel been paying attention he would have noticed the walls first. The walls were truly hideous. It was a muted brown-green color that hurt to look at for too long. It was the color people made things when they knew they wouldn't be cleaning them anytime soon and the color would hide the filth. The fact that this room was clean was a small comfort.

After that he might have noticed the empty bed just waiting for the next patient. The crisp white sheets were tucked securely around the mattress. And the pillow gave off the faintest hint of bleach.

If Angel had looked up he might have seen the window on the far wall and the curtains that covered it. They were thick and had they been closed they would have completely blocked out the sun. The view was horrible though. A brick wall extended up, two feet beyond the window, completely blocking what little view there would have been.

He then might have noticed the thick hospital smell. The bleach from the clean bed, the polish used on the floor, the sickness that was spread throughout the entire building. He might have smelt the lingering scent of death that permeated the room.

She had to be crawling out of her skin to leave the place it was giving off so many bad vibes.

But Angel noticed none of these things. He only noticed her. Buffy.

Her frail form against the white of the sheets. The way her hair was mussed up from the way she was laying on it.

_Where are you going?_

_To kill the skunk on my head._

The way she was curled on her right side. Her tiny hand cradling her soft cheek. Her other arm hugging the spare pillow she most likely had to beg the nurses for.

_You're a good substitute for Mr. Gordo you know._

_I'm glad I rate the quality of a stuffed pig._

_Yeah but don't tell him. You'll hurt his little piggy feelings._

The way one of her legs stuck out from under the thin sheet. The way she managed to push the blanket down to her waist.

_Unlike some, I've never exactly been the sleep-like-the-dead kinda girl._

_I noticed._

There was nothing he didn't take in as he watched her, easily falling into patterns he thought he had left behind a long time ago. He sank into the chair so conveniently placed at her bedside and rested his head in his hands, his concentration solely on her, letting the steady thrumming of her heartbeat sooth him.

She looked tired. There were faint worry lines around her eyes that hadn't been there before. Angel cringed to think that he was the cause of them but he couldn't lie to himself that much. He left her. His impact on her life had undoubtedly lessened. After all, she had someone new in her life.

And if that thought wasn't enough to get his blood boiling he didn't know what was.

It was then, with thoughts of freshly spilled blood on his hands and a still beating heart clutched in his fist, that he pulled out a pad of sketching paper and pencil.

Angel's eyes followed where the pencil led as he traced the delicate nuances of her face. Her arched brows and sleeping eyes. Her pale cheek and full lips. The soft curve of her ear. The tiny indentions on her nose.

Her neck.

Her delicate, oh so breakable neck.

Her delicate, oh so breakable, _unfaithful_ neck.

The pencil threatened to snap as bloodlust rose up within Angel with a severity he had only experienced once before. Images of _him_ entangled in her arms, of_that child's_ sweaty body pressed against hers, her strong, lithe legs wrapped around _that boy's_ waist he rutted againsther, his clumsy _human _hands grasping at the swell of her breast. Her mouth falling open with a soft sigh as _that mortal's_ tongue traced the ragged edges of his scar.

Encroaching where none but he had the right to go.

_**snap**_

Angel didn't even glance down to the ruined pencil in his hands, he just let the splinters fall to the floor.

The anger that coursed through him was surprising, but he pushed the small spark of emotion aside and didn't let himself feel anything but the rage. It rushed through him like a flood, cleansing in its purity and unadulterated hatred.

Buffy didn't stir, thank all that was unholy. If she had opened those innocent green eyes and looked on him in this state, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. Her punishment would be a beautiful thing, but he wanted it on his terms, not influenced by uncontrollable emotions. And this wasn't exactly the most ideal place to teach her the error of her ways. After all, he wouldn't want to take the lesson too far and kill her.

No. She would survive everything he did to her. And she would learn to enjoy it. Oh yes, the cleansing he would give her would take years and at the end of it all she would be his creature to control, to hold in the palm of his hand. His to crush simply by the closing of his fist. He would break her and scatter the pieces to the four winds never to be seen again. He would take what was left and shape her into his image. He wouldn't make the same mistake he made with Drucilla. That hand had been overplayed and he had been left with an insane childe to watch. But babysitting duty was over. Buffy would be his masterpiece. A true work of art. The slayer that fell to the Scourge of Europe.

Angel folded the crisp parchment into thirds and propped it on the side table before standing to leave.

The temptation to take her then was strong but he beat it down ruthlessly. He would control this beast that was his wrath. It took him long moments of stiff control while looking down at her fore he was finally able to step away.

But he hesitated. With a soft sound akin to a sigh, he capitulated and bent over her bed to brush a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, inhaling her scent as he stood and strode to the door.

She would regret allowing _that infant_ to trespass on what was his.

**Tbc…**


	13. Embracing Darkness

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the response to the last chapter. You guys are great. If I missed any of my reviewers I apologize. After rereading Chapter 11 (and writing this one), I've decided to bump the rating up. Thanks to those who responded to my question.

A/N 2: This chapter is definitely one of the darker ones, especially towards the end. So you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 13

_It's just like before._

Buffy's hand trembled as she reached for the parchment on the stand by her bed. There it was. An innocent bit of paper. Nothing to worry about really. Right?

Her mind flashed back to the last time she received a folded paper like it and the horror that came after.

There was no way she could handle Angelus again, not after what happened last time. She turned it in her hands, debating on rather she should open it or not. Over and over it went, mirroring her thoughts. Did she really want to know what secrets it held? Did she really want the responsibility again?

But in the end, it was never a question of walking away. Angel, and consequently Angelus, was her responsibility. In the end it would come down to her and him, like it always had.

She was just thankful the others hadn't arrived for their morning visit yet and hadn't seen the paper. It would only add fuel to the fire.

She unfolded is slowly, only touching the corners, careful not to smudge the drawing that was revealed. Her face betrayed nothing of her feelings as she took in the figure drawn on the parchment.

"Knock, knock!" the voice came from outside the door. Buffy quickly shoved the drawing under her pillow and pasted a smile on her face.

"And how is our little patient on this sunshiny morning."

"Gunn it's illegal to be that happy in the morning in several states. Don't make me move to one."

He laughed as he sat down, "Don't worry. I bring contraband in the form of caffeine.

Buffy's face lit up as he opened his jacket to reveal the drink hidden there.

"Never mind then, be as sickly-sweet as you want." She snickered, "Although I should warn you that it does nothing for your manly image."

"Silence, woman! It would take much more than that to make a dent in the pinnacle of manhood you see before you." Gunn glanced over his shoulder and looked around, "The, uh, Nazi Nurse isn't around, is she?"

"Real manly, Gunn."

"Anything to see a smile, Buff."

Her smile was genuine this time as she drank in the cappuccino-goodness, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips, "So, where are the others," she gave him a knowing look, "or did you draw the short straw again."

"I'm tellin' ya. The thing's rigged."

"If you say so."

"Your mom wanted to come," Gunn said. "But her meds pretty much knocked her out. Willow is staying with her and Dawn to keep things calm, although I think she got into her own stash of caffeine. Girl can barely sit still."

Buffy nodded in commiseration, "Yes, it has been a long process but we discovered that neither Willow nor Dawn can be allowed mind-altering substances of any kind… or they kinda explode."

"Good thing your mom's unconscious then?"

"You have no idea." She looked around the sparsely decorated room, "So… any plans?"

He shrugged, "Sit here with my girl, make sure she doesn't break out, make sure she doesn't break me in her attempt to break out."

"Now Gunn," she pouted, "you know I would never do anything permanent to you. I'd make sure that everything could be put back together. And even without the use of those expensive specialists they like to use now days," she added.

"And as considerate as that thought is, I'd rather not have to worry about it at all."

"Spoilsport," she muttered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking her over. "Any better?"

"I feel fine," she said in exasperation, "Just a little twitch every now and then. Nothing that a good slaying shouldn't take care of."

"Permanently?"

"Funny, Gunn. Real funny."

**xoxox**

It was a bedroom that she led him to when he returned. It didn't surprise him. A whore alive, a whore dead. Nothing had changed except her eating habits. It was all red silk. A vampire cliché if there ever was one. But then, she had always enjoyed the idea of living up to their expectations only to push it to the extreme. After all, what was the point of being dead if you couldn't hurt as many other humans in the process as possible?

While they were cutting a swath of red ruin across Europe, she had concentrated on the aristocracy and clergy in a pointless attempt to get revenge for her human life. She learned early on that she derived the greatest pleasure from tormenting those in the positions of power, although she mainly left the French aristocracy alone. She had once told him that the corruption within the ranks of French nobility appealed to her and she liked seeing them eat each other to death. Why should she help them along when it was so entertaining sitting on the side and watching?

She had thrown herself into one of the chairs the moment they walked through the door after a pointed look at the bed which was for his benefit alone. But he didn't take the hint, or even seem to notice it. Her boy's mind was elsewhere. If she had to guess it would be about the next thing. It was always about the next thing for her Angelus.

"I'm assuming you have a plan for my triumphant return? Or is it all going to fall to me?" he stated blandly as he ignored her and looked out the window into the darkened streets.

Darla chuckled as she settled herself deeper into the plush leather chair, "Why bother? It seems like you have things well in hand with the cheerleader." Her voice took on a lighter note as she remembered, "To see you at your art again. Now that is something to look forward to. And on the Slayer, no less. I wonder how long it will take to break her."

He didn't turn around as he answered her, his tone condescending, "You seem to forget what happened last time, Darla. The Slayer isn't going to be an easy mark. Or don't you remember what happened? Oh wait… that's right. You weren't so solid at the time."

She bristled at his remark and barely held back a hiss of frustration, "And who's fault is that?"

He rolled his eyes, "As much fun as this isn't, that plan you have? Let's hear it."

"Of course I have a plan, my angel."

He turned to face her then, "Really," he replied, his dark eyes smoldering, "Because the last plan you had for me didn't work out too well on my end. I seem to recall the burning agony of a soul being shoved into my body." He tisked in mock censure, "Good thing I have such a high tolerance for the more unpleasant aspects of life."

Her laughter tinkled like the bells as she brushed aside his torment with a wave of her hand, "My boy, you have this horrible habit of only remembering the bad. Think on the good. Think on the girl."

"You must pardon me if I decide to be a bit more choosey this time around, company being what it is."

She tapped a blood-red fingernail against her lips to draw his attention to her mouth, "Yes, well perhaps there was a slight miscalculation on my part. But there's nothing to worry about this time. Drucilla will be able to warn you if any problems should arise."

"Drucilla. You want to bring Drucilla back into the fold. I seem to recall a rather violent confrontation between the two of you every time you were in the same room for more that fifteen minutes." He paused in thought, "On second thought why don't we bring Spike along as well. If there's going to be violence, we might as well make it even more entertaining."

"I'll admit," Darla stated with a sigh, "that your insane child might be more useful than I gave her credit for. After all, it was her skills in seeing the future that led you to her in the first place."

He snorted, "You're serious about this."

"As a heart-attack."

"Those aren't exactly dangerous to our kind."

"Pick any cliché you want then."

He paused in thought and considered her from his position by the window, "Family? That was more of Drucilla's bag of toys. Why are you singing her tune, Darla?"

She shrugged in dismissal, "Perhaps our little killing spree reminded me how much fun we used to have together. Maybe it was a yearning for old times that stirred my desires for more."

"You always did want more Darla."

"And you were always eager to supply me with more. In fact," she practically purred as she rose from the chair and approached him. "I remember a time when my every desire was your only concern. When your entire being was focused on entertaining my every passing whim." She ran her fingers up to his chest and pressed into him, crushing her breasts against him in blatant invitation, "Oh, for the good old days."

Suddenly she was flying through the air, her landing halted when she hit the bed. She bounced once before he was on her, pressing her into the sheets, gripping her shoulders with a viciousness that excited her. "You want another whipping boy, Darla?" he growled into her hair as his hands reflexively squeezed. His lower body ground into the v of her thighs as he inhaled the scent of her arousal.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to continue, "Ye—"

Her voice choked off as he squeezed his fingers around her neck. "I think it's my turn to talk Darla."

His other hand made steady work with her silk blouse, simply ripping when a button got in his way. "You seem to think that things are just going to go back to the way they were," his hand clenched tighter in his anger making her eyes roll up in pleasure and her fingers bite into the corded muscles of the arm choking her. He ripped away the tattered remains of her shirt and palmed her braless breast, ruthlessly kneading the flesh there, never looking away from her closed eyes. Her sounds of gratification echoed in the room, "You think that I'll be content to be at your beck and call."

He lifted her head by her throat and slammed it back into the mattress, his hands never leaving her body, "But in all your planning," he spat out at her as the hand fondling her breast moved to the waistband of her leather pants, "you failed to consider the most important aspect of this thing we have here." He tossed the gaudy belt aside and tore at the fastenings of her pants, his fingers digging into her, leaving bruises.

She whimpered in pleasure, eyes clenched shut, so close to the edge. She lifted her hips to make it easier on him to remove her pants, but he pressed his palm into her abdomen, stilling the steady rocking motions she was making.

Finally she opened her eyes to look into his. She had only a moment before her eyes bulged even more as he simultaneously squeezed his fist around her throat even tighter and slipped his hand into her pants to caress at the wet flesh there.

His eyes smoldered with barely leashed fury and lust as his fingers traced a path along the folds between her thighs. She was so close, the combination of his harsh violence and teasing caresses almost pushing her over the edge. She broke eye-contact with him as her eyes fluttered shut, his fingers almost touching her core. Her hips moved against his hand in an effort to reach the peak. Just a few more seconds and she would…

He dipped down to whisper in her ear, "You forget that Drucilla made you."

…and he was gone. A cry of dismay passed her lips as Darla sat up, searching the room for her lover only to find him lounging in the chair she had previously occupied, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair. He was a study of nonchalance. Anger quickly stole over her features, "What do you think you are doing," she snapped out as she made to leave the bed.

"_Stop_." His voice wasn't loud but it had the effect of a whip crack in the silence of the room. She froze kneeling where she was, half-naked, clothing in tatters around her.

"Drucilla made you. I think it's time you accepted that you are no longer dominate."

Darla quivered with the strength of her desire and anger, "I am your sire! You will do as I command!"

"Were," he said carelessly, "Now you're only one in my line."

She moved closer to the end of the bed, "You would dare to—"

"I wouldn't keep moving if I were you," he said idly, fingers playing with the dagger that hadn't been there seconds before. "You see, I learned the lessons my sire taught me well in how to train a disobedient childe." He eyed her over the edge of the blade, "Some of those lessons I remember very clearly and I can't help but admit that I'm curious to see how they would work when applied on someone else."

He let the silence stretch before them as she weighed her options. No sign betraying his thoughts on the matter one way or the other. He simply waited to see what she would do.

The lust that swamped her was distracting her higher thought processes but not so much that it made Darla mistake the danger she was in. Something had changed in him since they had last met. The cold calculating demon who had been with her before was still there but that energy had never been directed at her. It was disconcerting to be on the end of his malice.

And she knew all too well the tricks she had used on him to gain his compliance on him the first go around. The thought of him using is training on her made her repress a shudder. While it aroused her to no end to see this side of him, the thought of him using her 'training tools' on herself did not appeal in the slightest.

Darla knew it was time to make a decision. To continue on as she had, or accept things the way they were now. And while she raged at the decision being forced on her, she knew that there would be time later to make amends. If he thought for one moment she would allow this trespass to go unpunished he clearly didn't know her as well as he should have.

He saw the decision she came to as her as Darla relaxed back into the mattress, her face falling into the easy compliance that fooled most of those around her. He tisked again, as he slowly rose to his feet, knife still in hand. "Do I look stupid to you?" he asked as he made his way towards her.

His gaze flickered over her prone figure, taking in the fresh bruises against the white of her throat, the shredded remains of her shirt hanging onto her form by mere threads, and the look in her eyes that she couldn't quite hide.

The look that promised a painful revenge if he dared do what he threatened.

Of course he dared.

"You know what to do Darla. I'm wondering what it will take to get you to do it. And I'm really hoping it takes a lot," the corners of his mouth twitched in wicked promise at the thought of having to discipline her for her refusal to comply.

She hesitated only a moment, weighing the truth of his words and only finding sincerity in his voice, then raised her arms to the head of the bed.

"Good girl." He used the pieces of her shirt to tie her hands to the bars of the headboard and smirked as he looked her over. The knife was cool as it glided over the skin of her stomach, making her gasp in an unneeded breath.

"Now… let's get started."

**Tbc…**


End file.
